BAD DARK
by Hirudinea
Summary: "Awalnya Donghyuck takut Mark akan menyingkirkannya, ia tahu ia ini bedebah kecil yang banyak tingkahnya. Namun ia melakukan itu kan semata hanya untuk mencari perhatian dari Mark. Semoga Mark tidak menendangnya jauh ke Antartika dan mengulitinya hidup-hidup di sana." MarkHyuck/MarkChan (Mark Lee X Haechan Lee) NCT Selamat membaca.
1. Chapter 1

**BAD DARK**

 **MarkHyuck**

 **Romance.**

 **Warn : BL, typos, rated M.**

.

.

.

.

Malam itu Donghyuck baru pulang dari kampusnya dengan keadaan basah kuyup terkena hujan. Ia turun dari bus dengan tergesa dan berlari menuju ke halaman rumahnya setelahnya. Haruskah ia jelaskan betapa ia begitu membenci air hujan yang sudah dengan lancangnya membasahi pakaian serta seluruh barang bawaannya. Ia sempat ingin menyumpahi Tuhan dengan segala serapahnya karena telah menurunkan hujan sederas ini di saat ia masih di kampus dan belum sampai ke rumah. Semena-mena sekali Dia terhadap dirinya, mentang-mentang ia hanya hamba biasa yang jarang berdoa dan singgah ke gereja Dia dengan seenaknya saja menumpahkan limpahan air ke atas permukaan daratan yang ia pijaki ini. Seharusnya Dia sebagai Tuhan harus memberinya sedikit keringanan atau pengertian padanya meskipun ia ini hanya hamba durhaka yang banyak maunya, namun tetap saja ia ini hamba-Nya kan?

Jangan heran pada bocah itu, faktanya memang begitulah ia. Hamba durhaka calon pengisi dasar neraka yang gemar menyalahkan Tuhan. Bukannya bersyukur telah diturunkan hujan di awal musim gugur ia malah banyak menuntut seperti itu. Kembali lagi ke kondisi mengenaskannya. Sekarang ia sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan badan yang menggigil gila. Mungkin dinginnya sudah seperti seorang pengidap hipotermia di tengah antartika. Ck, hiperbola sekali. Tapi sungguh, bibir membiru dan kulit wajahnya yang berubah pucat sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa ia sedang dalam keadaan kedinginan. Kakinya berjalan dengan sendirinya menuju ke kamar mandi, mengisi bath up dengan air hangat yang selanjutnya akan ia gunakan untuk berendam.

Ia berendam hanya sebentar, tidak lebih dari 10 menit. Alasannya adalah ia ingin segera bergelung ke dalam buntalan selimut hangatnya sambil berbaring nyaman di atas ranjang empuknya. Bayangan yang sempurna seperti mega-mega di atas langit yang memendarkan cahaya dengan begitu indahnya. Tidak berkolerasi sama sekali memang, mega-mega dengan ranjang? Yang benar saja otak konyolnya itu bekerja. Setelah selesai berendam ia menyisir rambutnya dan mengeringkannya memakai alat pengering rambut yang sudah sekarat seolah telah berada di ujung tanduk kehidupnya, atau singkatnya pengering rambutnya itu perlu diganti dan butuh yang baru.

Baru saja ia hendak membaringkan tubuhnya ke ranjang namun harus terhenti oleh suara telepon rumahnya di ruang tamu yang berbunyi nyaring. Hal inipun memaksanya harus segera beranjak dan melupakan sejenak angan-angan tingginya untuk segera berbaring nyaman di atas ranjang.

"Ya hallo." Ia menjawab malas sembari menaruh gagang telepon itu di telinga kanannya. Di seberang sana ia bisa mendengar suara dari Pak Kim tetangga tuanya yang memberitahukan jika sebentar lagi akan ada pemadaman listrik di kompleks mereka. Dan jangan terkejut dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Tidak usah ditebak, ia langsung membanting gagang telepon itu dengan brutal dan berlari kencang menuju ke kamarnya. Hatinya menjerit kesal tidak terima, kenapa pemadaman listrik ini harus terjadi di saat kakaknya sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis ke luar kota dan meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah. Ia tidak takut di rumah sendirian. Sungguh! Hanya saja, ia hanya, bagaimana ya menjelaskannya. Intinya ia hanya tidak suka sendirian di dalam rumah dengan keadaan gelap gulita. Ia punya trauma tersendiri kawan.

Dan pemadaman listrik ini, kepada siapakah ia akan mengumpat? Apakah kepada petugas listrik nasional? Wah mereka memang sialan. Melakukan pemadaman dengan sesukanya, tanpa mempedulikan keadaan dirinya yang sedang sendirian di rumah. Ingin sekali Donghyuck menghancurkan gedung -itupun jika ia bisa- para petugas listrik yang mengatur keperluan listrik negara itu. Agar mereka tahu rasa betapa menderitanya ia ketika dalam keadaan gelap.

"Kenapa noona harus pergi di saat seperti ini sih!" Kakinya menghentak penuh kekesalan dan setelahnya ia memutuskan untuk segera berlari ke arah kamarnya untuk mengambil jubah tidurnya. Ia harus bergerak cepat menghubungi Jaemin untuk menemaninya di rumah malam ini. Teman karibnya itu harus mau datang ke rumahnya malam ini juga apapun yang terjadi.

"WAAAAAAA..."Namun semua sudah terlambat. Listrik di kompleksnya telah dipadamkan tepat setelah ia memegang ponselnya hendak menekan kontak Jaemin. Hal inipun lantas membuat ia berteriak histeris seperti seorang gadis perawan yang hendak diperkosa. Dengan kecepatan kilatnya ia berlari ketakutan keluar rumahnya mencari tempat perlindungam. Ia hendak ke kanan ke arah rumah Pak Kim, namun nyatanya ia malah berlari ke kiri ke arah rumah tetangga barunya yang baru pindah seminggu yang lalu berada.

"Sialan! Semoga Mark tidak sedang bermain!" Ia terus berlari terbirit-birit menerobos halaman rumah milik sang tetangga yang bernama Mark itu dengan wajah paniknya. Persetan saja jika Mark sekarang sedang bermain dengan jalang yang biasa dibawanya pulang di beberapa malam untuk menemaninya di ranjang. Masa bodoh, persetan dengan itu semua ia tidak akan peduli.

"Maaarkk!" Ia menggendor pintu rumah milik Mark dengan brutal di kala hujan semakin deras ditambah dengan suara guntur yang saling bersahutan dengan kerasnya seraya memamerkan kilatan cahaya di tengah gelapnya malam. Membuatnya menjadi sangat ketakutan.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan lari kemari." Mark menyambutnya dengan wajah malas setelah pintu rumah itu terbuka. Ia bernapas lega, puji Tuhan akan segala kehendaknya yang begitu baik telah membuat Mark sudi membukakan pintu untuk seseorang seperti dirinya.

"Biarkan aku masuk!" Dan Donghyuck masih sama seperti dulu bagi Mark. Seorang bocah kurang ajar yang minta dihajar karena tidak pernah bertindak sopan. Dulu bocah itu bahkan pernah menggampar wajahnya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Mana mungkin masuk akal jika waktu itu anak sialan ini bilang jika alasannya memukul adalah karena wajah miliknya ini tipikal wajah para bajingan. Tidak masuk akal dan sangat tidak jelaskan? Ya itulah Donghyuck, bocah sialan yang benar-benar minta dihajar.

"Wah tumben sekali kau tidak membawa seorang jalang." Donghyuck melenggang dengan santainya memasuki rumah itu sambil menarik kaos milik Mark. Donghyuck membenci gelap apalagi sendirian di tempat gelap, jadi karena rumah milik Mark ternyata pencahayaannya cukup remang-remang seperti warung kelontong di ujung kompleks sana makanya ia memutuskan untuk menarik ujung kaos milik Mark agar Mark mau mengikutinya masuk dan menemaninya.

"Omong-omong. Siapa yang mengizinkanmu masuk?" Mark menghentikan langkahnya yang membuat Donghyuck juga berhenti.

Donghyuck hanya diam dan menatap Mark dalam remangnya cahaya di rumah ini, "Begini Mark. Karena malam ini kau tidak ditemani para jalang itu, maka aku sebagai tetangga yang baik hati akan dengan murah hatinya mempersembahkan diri untuk menemanimu, " Donghyuck menghentikan ucapannya sendiri ketika melihat Mark menaikkan satu alis kanannya, sejenak ia mulai berpikir dan tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Ia sedikit salah bicara ternyata. "Ahahaha... Bukan menemani seperti para jalang itu, menemani yang dalam artian konotasi bukan denotasi Mark. Kau mengerti maksudku kan Mark?" Donghyuck tertawa hambar sambil memukul ringan tulang bicep milik Mark.

"Aku tidak butuh untuk ditemani. Kau pergi saja sana." Mark menarik bagian belakang jubah tidur yang dipakai oleh Donghyuck dan hendak membawa anak itu keluar dari rumahnya.

"Huwaaa! Mark! Kau tidak boleh begini ok!" Donghyuck menarik diri dari tarikan Mark dan berusaha untuk menghindari tangan orang itu. Matanya menyorot serius pada wajah milik Mark seolah ia tidak akan menyerah dengan mudahnya, "Dengarkan aku Mark. Aku tahu betapa kesepiannya hidupmu itu. Aku mengerti kenapa setiap malam kau selalu mebawa seorang wanita dari club dan mengajaknya melakukan sesuatu yang waahhh, bagaimana ya aku harus menyebutnya..." Donghyuck hampir saja terpeleset karena kakinya sendiri yang begitu licin sebab ia tadi berlari dengan bertelanjang kaki.

"Pulanglah. Aku malas melihat tampangmu," Mark menatap tidak suka pada Donghyuck dan hendak berbalik meninggalkan bocah itu di ruang tamu itu.

"Hei! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian!" Sekarang giliran Donghyuck yang menarik bagian belakang baju milik Mark. Anak itu dengan cepat mensejajarkan langkahnya di samping Mark yang nampak sudah tidak tahan menahan amarahnya.

"Mark, kau tahu. Setiap malam setiap kau membawa seorang wanita ke ranjangmu semua kejadian itu bisa kulihat dari jendela kamarku. Kau tahu kamar kita itu bersisihan Mark. Dan ketika aku melihat adegan 'ya begitulah' antara kau dan para wanita itu aku seakan tersadarkan bahwa pada kenyataannya kau ini hanya makhluk kesepian yang membutuhkan teman. Nah sekarang, diriku dengan murah hatinya datang padamu menawarkan diri untuk berteman. " Donghyuck menghadang langkah Mark dengan merentangkan kedua tanggannya lebar serta bonus senyuman super manis yang ia coba berikan pada orang itu.

Ia berharapnya Mark akan membalas kalimat panjangnya tadi dan mau menerimanya sebagai teman. Namun pada nyatanya Mark malah hanya diam saja tidak peduli sambil menatapnya dengan datar sedatar permukaan jalanan beraspal di depan rumahnya.

"Oh, ayolah Mark. Kita ini teman ok. Aku akan menemanimu tidur malam ini. Kau pasti merasa kesepiankan? Nah, jadi ayo, aku akan menemanimu tidur di ranjang lebarmu." Ia dengan konyolnya memeluk badan Mark.

"Aku tidak butuh. Kau jangan bersikap aneh di depanku. Pulang sana. Tanpa adanya kau pun aku tetap akan bisa tidur. Jadi pergi saja sana. Kau tidak dibutuhkan di mari." Mark membalas dengan dinginnya membuat Donghyuck langsung mencebikkan bibirnya kesal. Kesal karena ia benar-benar tidak mau di rumah sendirian dan tidak akan berani tidur sendirian di rumah dalam keadaan gelap. Jadi ia harus berusaha meyakinkan Mark untuk mau berbagi ranjang dengannya. Karena sungguh! Ia tidak akan pernah bisa tidur jika dalam keadaan gelap dan sendirian.

"Ah sudahlah. Jadi mana kamarmu? Aku akan mengantarkanmu dengan selamat sampai ke kamar." Donghyuck dengan seenaknya saja memeluk lengan milik Mark tanpa mempedulikan respon dari si pemilik tangan itu sendiri.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti ini atau aku akan marah." Ia bisa mendengar Mark memperingatinya dengan intonasi dingin. Awalnya ia sempat dibuat merinding olehnya, namun setelah ia pikirkan lagi rasa merinding ini tidak akan sebanding dengan rasa takutnya terhadap gelap dan sendirian.

"Mark. Kumohon. Malam ini saja. Aku benar-benar sangat, aku sangat.." Ia tidak sanggup mengakui jika dirinya takut pada gelap. Rasanya pantang sekali mengucap kata takut pada apa dan siapa saja. "Mark! Izinkan aku ok! Malam ini saja ok! Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah bersikap kurang ajar lagi padamu setelah ini, ok!" Ia memohon dengan wajah sedih dan tak berdaya miliknya. Berharap dalam hati semoga Mark mau mengabulkan keinginannya.

"Ck." Hanya decakan itulah balasan dari Mark, setelahnya pria itu melangkah menaiki tangga mungkin menuju ke kamarnya diikuti oleh Donghyuck di sampingnya yang masih mengaitkan pelukannya pada lengan milik Mark. Donghyuck rasa ia akan selamat untuk malam ini. Wah, terima kasih Tuhan. Kau memang benar-benar agung dan sangat luar biasa selalu bisa diandalkan.

.

.

.

.

Tadi malam hujan turun begitu derasnya dan listrik baru menyala pada pukul 4 dini hari, Donghyuck tidak sadar dengan hal itu, ia hanya peduli pada tidur nyenyak di ranjang empuk itu saja. Bahkan ia tidak bergeming sama sekali ketika Mark mebangunkan dirinya dan mengguncang keras punggungnya. Anggap saja ia beruang kutub gila yang sedang berhibernasi dan tidak akan merasa terganggu sama sekali pada apa yang mengganggu tidurnya.

Mark memandang jengah pada pemandangan yang tersuguhkan di hadapannya. Di mana sosok manusia menyebalkan tengah berbaring dengan sangat pemalasnya sambil bergelung erat di dalam selimut tebal miliknya. Benar-benar tidak tahu diri sekali bocah itu. Setelah semalam menumpang di ranjang miliknya sekarang bocah itu bahkan menguasai kehangatan dari tebalnya selimut hangatnya. Apakah di sini ada batu berukuran besar dengan berat setidaknya mendekati 2 kilo untuk ia benturkan ke kepala bocah laknat itu. Ah, jika tidak ada batu, maka ia akan menggunakan pemukul basbol saja, pukulannya pasti tidak akan jauh beda dengan benturan batu yang telah ia rencanakan tadi. Jangan menganggap dirinya sadis, ia hanya terlalu kesal saja. Bocah ini memang sangat tidak tahu etika dan cara bersikap yang baik pada orang yang lebih tua.

Ia berbalik memunggungi pemandangan memuakkan itu dan memilih untuk pergi dari kamarnya. Mungkin membuat beberapa makanan untuk sarapan akan terasa lebih baik daripada jika ia harus terus menerus menyaksikan gulungan seonggok daging tak berguna yang sayangnya bernyawa milik bocah sialan di dalam selimut tebalnya.

Ia beri tahu sesuatu mengenai alasan mengapa ia sangat kesal pada Donghyuck. Dahulu awalnya ia kira Donghyuck adalah orang yang baik dan ramah, namun itu hanya khayalannya saja. Seminggu yang lalu ketika pertama kali pindah ke mari ia untuk pertama kalinya bertemu dengan Donghyuck. Sungguh, dulu ia kira Donghyuck itu bocah yang benar-benar baik dan manis, hingga pada akhirnya ia menyesali seluruh prasangkanya itu tepat 2 menit setelah mata mereka saling bertemu. Waktu itu tanpa tahu apa alasannya tiba-tiba saja Donghyuck datang menghampiri dirinya yang tengah mengemasi barang dari truk pengantar menuju ke rumahnya. Bocah itu melangkah dengan tatapan benci serta mata melotot tajam membuatnya menjadi heran.

"A-". Dan kalimatnya tidak akan terlesaikan lagi ketika bocah itu menampar keras pipinya. Ia sejenak merenung bingung. Hendak marah dan memaki anak kurang ajar itu.

Setelah itu ia bisa melihat jika bocah kurang sehat itu tengah dengan konyolnya malah memamerkan cengiran lebar super menyebalkan yang pernah ia lihat sepanjang hidupnya. Bahkan setelanya bocah tidak warasa itu juga dengan gilanya mengelusi pipinya sambil masih menyengir gila.

"Bisa kau jelaskan?" Ia menampik tangan Donghyuck yang ada di pipinya dan menatap tajam anak itu.

"Selamat datang tetangga baru!" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari dirinya, saat itu Donghyuck malah merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan senyuman bahagia. Ia sempat mengira jika Donghyuck ini memang orang gila.

"Kenapa memukulku?" Mengabaikan wajah bahagia itu, ia tetap bertahan dengan tatapan tajamnya pada bocah itu.

"Wah, wajahmu itu. Namamu Mark kan. Kau...," Jeda cukup lama, "Kau BAJINGAN!," Setelah suara teriakan terakhir yang bocah itu teriakkan, bocah itu dengan cepatnya berlari menjauhi dirinya menuju ke halaman rumah yang ada di samping kanan rumahnya. Meninggalkan ia yang sudah berada di puncak amarahnya. Dan pada saat itulah ia langsung bertekad akan memusnahkan bocah sialan itu apapun caranya.

Kejadian seminggu yang lalu itu ternyata belum terhenti. Kekurangajaran Donghyuck padanya masih berlanjut dari hari ke hari. Entah kejahilan ringan seperti melemparkan kerikil ke kepalanya ketika ia sedang lari pagi hingga kejahilan berat seperti tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya dari belakang lalu menendang badannya. Ia sempat marah dan mengadukan semua kejahilan yang dilakukan oleh Donghyuck pada kakak perempuan bocah itu, saat itu Donghyuck memang dimarahi habis-habisan oleh kakaknya, namun ternyata itu tidak berdampak lama pada bocah itu. Bocah itu tetap pada kebiasannya, terus menjahilinya dan terus mengganggunya tanpa ada keinginan untuk berhenti.

"Hyaaaakk!" Ia tersentak kaget dari kegiatan mari mengingat masa lalu oleh teriakkan super menyebalkan milik Donghyuck. Bocah itu sudah bangun ternyata. Kenapa bocah itu tidak langsung pulang saja, kenapa malah menghampiri dirinya di dapur, mau mengganggu acara memasaknya? Dasar bedebah cilik.

"Kenapa hanya memasak satu piring nasi goreng saja? Untukku mana?". Donghyuck berdiri di sampingnya sambil memasang wajah sedih ala-ala miliknya.

"Heol. Memangnya kau siapa? Pulang sana." Ia menggeser paksa badan milik Donghyuck untuk meletakkan telur goreng di atas semangkuk nasi goreng miliknya yang sudah tersaji di meja makan.

"Nah, kan apa kubilang. Kau itu bajingan." Donghyuck mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada wajah milik Mark.

"Aku hanya memberimu tempat untuk tidur satu malam bukan memberimu pelayanan ala hotel yang selalu siap sedia dengan apapun yang kau minta.", Mark meraih kedua tangan milik Donghyuck yang masih setia mengacungkan jari tengahnya dan memasukkan kedua jari tengah tidak sopan itu ke dalam lubang hidung bocah itu sambil memberinya jitakan mulus pada dahinya sebagai penutup.

"Mark. Terima kasih." Donghyuck balas mendorong badan milik Mark dengan kencang. Menyingkirkan pria itu dari hadapannya supaya ia bisa segera duduk ke meja makan. "Aku tahu kau itu baik Mark. Jadi selamat makan Mark.", Donghyuck dengan abainya menyantap nasi goreng yang sudah siap itu tanpa mempedulikan Mark sekalipun.

"Sialan." Mark mengumpat pelan berpikir jika Donghyuck itu memang tidak akan penah mau mendengarkannya.

"Huusshh, Mark. Lebih baik kau tunggu saja roti di dalam toastermu masak. Aku tahu kau itu sangat susah atau bahkan sangat tidak mau jika disuruh makan nasi. Kau lebih suka roti atau sandwich kan? Ahahaha, jadi terima kasih sudah mau memasakkan aku nasi goreng ini." Donghyuck tersenyum manis sambil mengerling jahil pada Mark yang tengah mengambil dua lapis roti tawarnya yang telah terangkat dari toaster miliknya.

"Ya, jangan terlalu percaya diri saja. Aku memasak nasi goreng untukmu bukan karena aku peduli padamu. Hanya saja sangat sayang sekali jika nasi yang dikirim ibuku semalam terbuang basi karena aku tidak mau memakannya, jadi akhirnya aku pun menggorengnya dan menyumbangkannya pada seorang makhluk sialan super menyebalkan seperti dirimu." Mark menjawab sembari menaruh beberapa potong smoke beef beserta sayuran di atas roti panggangnya.

"O, terserahlah. Tapi semoga Tuhan memberkatimu Mark." Donghyuck menepuk-nepuk kepala Mark setelah orang itu duduk di sebelahnya, berperan seolah ia itu seorang pendeta yang tengah memberi pemberkatan pada para jemaatnya. Dan hatinya pun terkikik geli membayangkan ia adalah seorang pendeta. Pendeta apanya, datang ke gereja saja ia begitu malas, mau menjadi pendeta.

"Ck. Berani seperti itu lagi, kupastikan tanganmu akan cacat permanen berkat tanganku." Mark melempar tangan milik Donghyuck dengan kencang membuat Donghyuck meringis sakit karenanya.

"Hei! Jangan kasar!" Donghyuck berteriak tidak suka sembari memelototi Mark dengan tajam, yang dibalas dengan dengusan malas oleh orangnya.

"Aaaarrggg, jangan menggigit lenganku sialan!" Mark pun mendapatkan ganjarannya karena telah menampik tangan Donghyuck tadi. Lengannya terasa sedikit berdenyut merasakan betapa kencangnya gigitan bocah itu.

.

.

.

Mark baru pulang dari tempat kerjanya dengan wajah lusuh dan badan pegal-pegal. Hari ini ia harus berulang kali mengubah jenis dan instalasi listrik pada gedung yang sedang ia kerjakan. Rasanya sangat menguras tenaga jika harus bekerja dengan memasrahkannya pada orang lain, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengerjakannya sendiri. Meskipun anak buahnya seperti para insinyur sipil, elektro, mesin, desainer interiornya sudah sangat bekerja dengan keras, namun tetap saja ia akan merasa kurang sesuai jika ia belum ikut andil di dalamnya.

"Hiks.." Ia tersentak heran saat sebuah suara isakan menyapa dirinya ketika ia baru selesai memarkirkan mobil di bagasi rumahnya. Kakinya berjalan pelan menuju ke arah pintu rumahnya dan memastikan berasal dari manakah suara isakan di tengah malam yang sudah sangat sepi ini.

"Waaaaaa. Mark hiks hiks." Seseorang dengan asalnya menubrukkan diri ke pelukannya sambil menangis histeris, membuat ia sedikit bingung dengan siapa sebenarnya orang ini sebelum akhirnya ia mengenali suara seorang Donghyuck dari teriakannya tadi.

"Mark! Listrikku mati! Aku tidak tahu ada apa hiks, tapi kata Pak Kim listrikku terpaksa dipadamkan sejenak. Mark! Aku ketakutan sejak tadi menunggumu sendirian di depan sana. Aku tidak bisa ke rumah Pak Kim huks karena ia sedang pergi ke Daegu ke rumah putranya huks. Huwaaaaa Mark!" Dan ia hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas kala isakan bocah itu telah berubah menjadi raungan tangis sesenggukkan yang sangat memekakkan telinga.

"Bisa kau berhenti menangis? Dan kemana noonamu itu, kenapa sejak kemarin kau selalu menggaguku. Ah tidak, sejak awal kau memang tidak pernah ada lelahnya untuk menggangguku." Mark berusaha melepaskan pelukan bocah itu dari badannya namun yang ada malah bocah itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Huwaaaaaaaaa!" Mark tidak mendapatkan jawaban sama sekali namun ia malah diberikan tangisan histeris beserta pelukan super erat dari bocah itu. Ok, baiklah, sepertinya anak ini memang benar-benar ketakutan. Jadi mari bersiap untuk kembali dipersusah olehnya.

Mark menggiring bocah kurang ajar itu menuju ke dalam rumahnya. Ia menekan beberapa digit angka untuk membuka password pintu rumahnya, dengan tangan kanannya yang masih menepuk-penuk pelan punggung Donghyuck yang masih bergetar karena isakan tangisnya. Kapan bocah ini akan berhenti menangis. Ia pikir bajunya itu saputangan apa, hingga dengan mudahnya bisa dijadikan sebagai pembasuh air mata beserta ingus miliknya. Setelah pintu rumahnya terbuka, secara otomatis lampu yang terletak di atap depan pintu menyala, memberikan secercah cahaya yang mengisi gelapnya keadaan rumah. Dengan segera ia membawa Donghyuck untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu miliknya setelah menyalakan saklar lampu, namun lagi-lagi anak itu tidak mau lepas dari pelukannya dan malah semakin mengeratkannya. Ingin rasanya ia membentak bocah ini tanpa ampun dan memarahinya sepuasnya, namun sepertinya ia harus berpikir ulang berkali-kali saat merasakan cengkeraman tangan Donghyuck di punggungnya bergetar hebat ditambah suara isakan anak itu semakin lirih di indera pendengarannya.

"Jangan suruh aku pulang. Jangan usir aku. Huks.. aku tahu aku sangat merepotkan, tapi aku mohon jangan usir aku. Aku tak huks tahu harus lari ke mana jika kau mengusirku. Temanku Jaemin sedang menginap di rumah pacar sialannya dan kakakku? Dia baru akan kembali dari Busan minggu depan huks..."

"Hah..." Mark menghela napas panjang setelah mendengarkan penuturan panjang dari Donghyuck. Sebenarnya apa sih yang membuat bocah gila ini begitu takut dengan gelap dan sendirian, trauma apa yang telah ia alami. Merepotkan sekali.

"Tapi mau bagaimanapun juga, tidak bisakah kau lepaskan pelukan ini?" Mark kembali berusaha menarik diri dari Donghyuck yang sekarang sudah tidak ditahan oleh orang itu.

"Ck!" Donghyuck mencebikkan bibirnya kesal sembari mendorong kuat badan milik Mark hingga membuat orang itu hampir terjungkal dari sofanya.

"Aku mau langsung tidur! Aku sangat lelah menunggumu selama hampir lebih dari 5 jam! Kau dengar itu, aku hampir mati ketakutan karena menunggumu di depan sana seperti seorang tunawisma gila tanpa harapan." Dan sepertinya Donghyuck yang menyebalkan telah kembali.

Sekarang mereka telah sama berbaringnya di atas ranjang luas milik Mark, dengan Donghyuck yang dengan seenaknya memakai lengan tangan milik Mark sebagai bantalnya. Mark sendiri yang hendak mengajukan protesan tidak suka hanya lebih memilih diam saja, ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk melakukan perdebatan dengan bocah itu.

Tak lebih dari lima menit kini Mark telah terlelap dalam tidurnya ditandai dengan suara dengkuran halus yang samar-samar terdengar. Donghyuck menengok ke arah kanannya memandang wajah tidur milik Mark yang nampak begitu tenang.

Tidak bolehkah ia memandang lama wajah menawan ini. Wajah tampan yang telah memenjarakan dirinya ke dalam lembah misterius di mana di sana ia sering merasakan degupan jantung yang tak terkendali. Di mana sejak saat ia pertama kali melihat sosok menawan ini di samping rumahnya ia langsung dibuat terperangah kagum olehnya. Di mana pada saat malam pertama ketika kepindahan orang ini ia untuk pertama kalinya dibuat merasakan rasa sakit berujung sesak di dalam hatinya. Hatinya yang begitu hancur ketika melihat sosok ini tengah berciuman dan bercumbu panas dengan seorang gadis di dalam kamar yang dapat ia lihat dari kamarnya yang ternyata berseberangan. Di mana sejak saat itu ingin rasanya ia terus menganggunya dengan terus menjahilinya supaya rasa sakit yang ia rasakan sedikit terbayar karenanya.

"Di mana para jalangmu itu? Biasanya kau akan bercumbu di sini dengan mereka." Ia memperhatikan kamar ini dengan seksama, melihat-lihat dinding yang biasanya dipakai oleh Mark untuk memojokkan para gadis itu, memerhatikan di mana jam dinding yang biasanya berada di dekat sebuah lukisan pemandangan di sisi dinding sebelah kiri. Tapi tunggu, kenapa lukisan dan jam dinding yang ia cari sejak tadi tidak ada? Biasanya ketika Mark mencumbui para jalang itu di dinding ia akan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan menyesakkan itu pada sebuah lukisan pemandangan yang nampak lebih indah untuk diperhatikan.

"Kenapa tidak ada? Biasanya di sana juga ada meja nakas?" Ia beranjak dari berbaringnya dan kembali meneliti seisi ruangan kamar ini. Matanya melotot kaget saat menengok ke arah kanan di mana jendela beserta tirai putih berada, ia berlari ke arah sana dengan sedikit terburu-buru untuk segera mengintip dari tirai putih itu untuk memastikan apakah kamarnya akan nampak dari kamar ini.

"Tidak. Kamarku berada sedikit ke belakang dari sini. Jadi ini bukan kamar yang biasanya dia pakai untuk bersenang-senang dengan para jalang itu." Ia bergumam pelan seraya berjalan kembali menuju ke ranjang. Memperhatikan wajah tampan Mark yang sedang tidur sepertinya terdengar lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan terus memperhatikan kamarnya yang gelap dari balik celah tirai.

"Jangan pernah lelah untuk kesal padaku karena kejahilanku ya. Setidaknya dengan begitu usahaku untuk mencari perhatian darimu tidak akan berakhir sia-sia." Ia kembali bersuara dengan suara bisikan kecilnya ketika ia telah kembali terbaring di ranjang dengan lengan milik Mark sebagai bantalnya.

"Kau tanya di mana kakakku kan? Aku akan menjawabnya sekarang, karena tadi aku tidak bisa berbohong jadi lebih baik aku jawab sekarang saja. Kakakku, dia aku suruh untuk pulang ke rumah nenekku di Jeju. Bagaimana, terdengar baguskan. Dengan begitu aku masih memiliki sedikit banyak waktu untuk merepotkanmu. Apa kau mau marah setelah mendengar itu? Ya sudah, marah saja sana hihihi." Ia terkikik geli di kala ia membayangkan hal yang sedikit tidak masuk akal, di pikirannya bagaimana bisa seseorang yang tengah tertidur bisa mendengar suara bisikan miliknya yang begitu pelan. Mendengarnya saja tidak, jadi mau marah bagaimananya.

"Omong-omong, aku akan memantraimu sedikit Mark. Atau kasarnya aku mau mengutukmu terlebih dahulu.", jeda sejenak karena ia lagi-lagi kembali terkikik pelan. "Aku akan mengutukmu supaya kau tidak akan pernah lagi membawa para gadis jalang itu dan mencumbuinya. Camkan ya Mark, aku sudah mengutukmu. Jadi jangan harap kau akan baik-baik saja setelah ini."

Donghyuck masih asik memperhatikan wajah milik Mark, matanya seolah tak mau berkedip. Wajah milik Mark sepenuhnya telah menghipnotis dirinya, membuatnya seakan menjadi lupa akan segala hal di muka bumi ini. Badannya dengan perlahan berbaring ke samping menghadap Mark yang sedang tidur terlentang. Dengan hati-hati tangannya bergerak sendiri menyentuh rahang milik Mark yang benar-benar nampak begitu tegas dan luar biasa menawan dari samping. Hanya sejenak ia melakukan itu, ia tidak mau terlena dan hanyut dalam khayalan tingginya nanti.

"Oh ya, tadi pagi saat bangun tidur aku sempat menginvasi kamarmu. Aku sempat melihat-lihat buku yang ada di rak kecil itu. Kau seorang arsitek ya? Aku baca dari beberapa sertifikat di sana, kau sepertinya kuliah di Amerika, aku tidak pandai berbahasa Inggris tapi ketika melihat ada tulisan USA, kusimpulkan saja bahwa kau kuliah di sana. Pantas saja kau tidak terlalu suka makan nasi, pasti lidahmu sangat sulit untuk terbiasa dengan makan makanan orang asia." Ia mulai memejamkan kedua matanya meresapi rasa kantuk yang mulai menyerang. "Tujuh tahun di Amerika bagaimana rasanya Mark? Jangan kembali ke sana lagi ya. Di sini saja, temani aku dan jadi teman hidupku ya. Hehehe", sebelum benar-benar jatuh dalam tidurnya ia masih sempat terkekeh lucu. Matanya terpejam dengan tenang menikmati suasana malam yang begitu tenang hingga membuatnya dengan cepat tenggelam dalam lautan mimpi yang begitu indah. Dan tepat pada saat itulah Mark membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya sambil bergumam tidak jelas.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Mark menyapa Donghyuck yang nampak masih mengantuk berjalan menuju ke arah meja makan. Terlihat sekali jika nyawanya belum kembali seutuhnya.

"Hm." Hanya gumamanlah yang ia terima dari Donghyuck. Sekarang anak itu sedang meletakkan kepalanya pada meja dengan lemahnya.

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi petugas listrik untuk mengecek listrikmu?" Mark menyodorkan sepiring sarapan berupa sosis goreng beserta sayuran dan telur. Hari ini tidak ada nasi karena ya, semalam ibunya tidak datang berkunjung untuk mengisi kulkasnya dengan beberapa kotak nasi, ibunya itu padahal sudah sering sekali ia beri tahu bahwa ia ini tidak suka nasi, namun masih saja rajin memberinya nasi. Sudah terhitung sejak seminggu lebih dua hari kepindahannya ke mari sang ibu telah mengiriminya nasi sebanyak 16 kali. Dengan hitungan acak, baik di siang hari, malam hari atau pagi hari.

"Belum. Kata Pak Kim petugas listriknya akan memperbaikinya tiga hari lagi." Donghyuck menjawab sembari mengangkat wajahnya dan matanya tertuju lurus pada sepiring makanan yang tersaji di depannya.

"Tidak ada nasi?" Donghyuck bertanya dengan nada merajuknya yang khas.

"Tidak. Jika tidak mau kau bisa membuangnya." Jawab Mark acuh sambil terus melanjutkan kegiatannya menggigit apel.

"Dasar pria bajingan. Terus saja begitu." Donghyuck mendecih sebal memalingkan wajahnya dari piringnya. "Seminggu lebih pindah ke sini kau pasti sering dengar omelan kakakku yang mengatakan jika aku ini sangat merepotkan karena sangat tidak mau sarapan jika itu tidak ada nasi? Kau pasti tau itu, aku mana mau sarapan jika tidak ada nasi." Donghyuck merajuk di akhir kalimatnya seraya memelas pada Mark yang hanya diabaikan saja oleh orangnya.

"Itulah alasan kenapa aku bilang jika kau tidak mau, kau bisa membuangnya. Tempat sampah di dekat kompor terbuka dengan lebarnya untuk itu semua." Mark menjawab enteng sambil menunjuk tempat sampah tersebut dengan dagunya. "Tidak berterima kasih sama sekali sudah kubuatkan sarapan tapi malah banyak tingkah. Kau memang tidak tahu malu ya."

Donghyuck yang tidak suka dengan kalinat sarkas itu langsung memasang wajah marahnya. Menatap Mark dengan pelototan tajam miliknya dan siap melemparkan sebuah garpu ke kepala orang itu.

"Terserahlah. Nanti malam kau mau tidur di mana?" Mark mengabaikan tatapan milik Donghyuck.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Donghyuck hanya mendengus kesal setelah mengucapkannya. Ia sedang mencoba menahan emosi kawan, jadi biarkan saja dia ok. Jangan diganggu pokoknya.

"Jika kau masih mau menginap di sini, berhenti merepotkanku. Kau bisa tidur di kamar tamu dekat pintu rumah. Jangan tidur di kamarku lagi, karena nanti malam kekasihku akan menginap."

Ucapan dari Mark membuat Donghyuck yang sedang mencincang-cincang acak sosis di piringnya berhenti sejenak. Mematung dalam diam meski hanya sekejap karena ia sangat pandai menyembunyikan emosi dan perasannya. Mark bilang apa tadi? Kekasih? Salah satu gadis jalangnya ya? Ahaha tak perlu terkejut atau takut, itu sudah biasakan. Mark kan memang sangat suka bermain dengan wanita, jadi konyol sekali jika ia mendadak terkena serangan jantung hanya karena hal itu.

"Oh, kau mau bermain dengan salah satu gadis jalangmu ya. Ba-"

"Jaga ucapanmu. Dia bukan jalang. Dia kekasihku. Dengar itu." Dan Mark memotong ucapannya dengan telak membuat ia hampir saja memunculkan sedikit perasaan kaget serta sedihnya di saat bersamaan.

"O. Baiklah. Aku akan tidur di kamar tamu nanti malam. Rumah Jaemin terlalu jauh aku malas datang padanya, jadi lebih baik menginap di sini saja dan terus merpotkanmu. Benarkan pria bajingan." Donghyuck kembali memasang wajah cengengesennya dengan konyol setelah mengucapkan itu semua di depan Mark. Ia harus berpikir positif, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Yang terpentingkan ia masih bisa menyusahkan Mark di rumahnya sampai tiga hari ke depan. Dan untuk kekasih yang Mark bicarakan tadi, kenapa ia harus sakit hati. Kekasihkan belum pasti akan berakhir bersama untuk selamanya. Masih ada kesempatan untuk memisahkannya dan mengkandaskannya apapun itu caranya. Lalu Donghyuck rasa, bermain sedikit dengan kekasih Mark itu pasti akan sedikit seru. Ia jahili saja gadis itu sampai ia menangis histeris, pasti itu akan sangat menyenangkan. Ya, mari kita buat rencana penjahilan untuk kekasih Mark itu.

"Aku akan langsung berangkat kerja. Dan kau jangan mengacau di rumahku. Cepat pulang dan bersiap kuliah sana." Mark memerintah dengan nada otoriternya seakan pantang jika dibantah.

"Hm." Donghyuck hanya berdehem pelan tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya, ia masih asik mencincang sosis di piringnya omong-omong.

.

.

.

.

Donghyuck duduk manis di depan rumah milik Mark. Menanti si empunya rumah pulang, ia tidak bisa masuk karena ia tidak tahu passwordnya. Ingin sih membobol masuk ke dalam tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi, nanti Mark malah mengamuk padanya. Syukur saja dia mau menampungnya, jadi ia harus tahu diri setidaknya banyak tingkahnya jangan berlebihanlah. Badannya sedikit menggigil karena angin malam yang bertiup dengan sepoi-sepoinya menerpa tubuh berpakaian tipis miliknya. Hanya kaos lengan panjang berwarna putih dan celana jinslah yang ia pakai. Cukup tipiskan.

Masih pukul 8 malam. Kira-kira kapan Mark akan pulang, kemarin saja dia pulangnya hampir lewat tengah malam, masak iya ia harus kembali menunggu lebih dari 5 jam lagi. Hahh, nanti jika ia mendadak menangis lagi bagaimana coba. Tapi setidaknya ini lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan kemarin malam karena setidaknya malam ini lampu di halaman rumah milik Mark menyala semua dengan terangnya, berbeda dengan kemarin yang gelap secara keseluruhannya.

Ketika ia sedang asik bermain dengan ponselnya ia mendengar suara deru kendaraan dari depan, dan ketika matanya melihat ke arah sana nampaklah mobil milik Mark yang telah datang. Wah, Mark tidak pulang larut, ia rasanya sangat senang sekarang, namun kesenangan di dalam hatinya harus luruh ketika melihat ada sesosok gadis yang bisa dibilang cantik, sangat cantik malah, tengah duduk di samping Mark. Gadis itu kenapa bisa secantik itu sih, pantas saja Mark menjadikannya kekasih, dia tidak tampak seperti seorang jalang. Pakaiannya saja sangat modis. Ah, jangan lemas, jangan lesu. Gadis itu pasti ada celahnya, barangkali bisa saja dia itu cacat, tunarungu, bisu atau apa begitu. Ahahaha konyol sekali, mana mau seoranga Mark yang sempurna itu mengencani seorang gadis cacat. Ada-ada saja pikirannya ini.

"Mark, dia Donghyuck?" Ia sedikit kaget ketika namanya disuarakan oleh gadis itu, matanya mengerjap sejenak dan memandang Mark beserta pacarnya di depan dirinya.

"Hm." Donghyuck berdehem pelan dan beranjak berdiri. Matanya masih tidak lepas dari sosok gadis itu, berpikir kira-kira apa yang bisa ia ia jadikan bahan celaan atau kejahilan nanti. Oh ayolah, setiap manusia pasti ada celah senampak sempurna apapun dia.

"Ayo masuk. Aku harap kau belum menunggu lama. Aku tadi sudah menyuruh Mark untuk pulang secepatnya." Gadis itu merangkul lembut lengannya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam. Astaga lihatlah itu, dia bahkan tahu password rumah milik Mark. Ck, wajar sih. Gadis itukan pacarnya Mark.

"Tidak selama kemarin." Ia menjawab singkat sembari mengikuti langkah kaki gadis itu.

"Omong-omong namaku Seulgi. Salam kenal ya Donghyuck." Gadis bernama Seulgi itu menepuk sedikit lengannya.

Jadi namanya Seulgi. Ah.. Dari namanya saja sudah terdengar bagus, pasti sikap dan tingkah lakunya takkan kalah bagusnya. Huft, jika begini ia jadi tidak sanggup mencari celah. Dan tidak akan sanggup menjahilinya. Dia terlalu baik untuk ia jahili. Menangislah Donghyuck di dalam hatinya.

Langkah kakinya ikut berhenti ketika Seulgi juga berhenti. Berhenti tepat di depan pintu sebuah kamar di dekat pintu rumah. Mark memberitahunya jika itu kamar yang akan ia tempati, sementara Seulgi, gadis itu masih berniat untuk menariknya mengajak dirinya melangkah masuk entah menuju ke mana. Tapi sepertinya Mark tidak suka, Mark bahkan langsung menarik tangan Seulgi memperingati gadis itu jika mereka masih memiliki urusan sendiri, jadi jangan mempedulikan Donghyuck.

Donghyuck masuk ke kamar tersebut dengan mendumal kesal. Memaki Mark yang benar-benar bajingan karena ternyata ia nampak begitu mesra dan serasi dengan kekasihnya. Aaahh, Mark kan punya kekasih lalu kenapa ia harus berselingkuh dengan para jalang, apa jangan-jangan Mark sebenarnya tidak terlalu cinta dengan Seulgi? Tapi itu tidak mungkin sih, lihat saja tadi betapa Mark nampak begitu posesif ketika menarik tangan Seulgi. Pasti Mark ada alasan lain kenapa tidur dengan para jalang itu. Jangan-jangan Mark hendak menjaga kesucian Seulgi karena terlalu cinta dan memilih melampiaskan nafsunya pada para jalang? Jika memang begitu, sepertinya ia memang harus siap menerima nasib untuk menjadi seorang pria patah hati.

Ia membaringkan diri di ranjang itu dengan wajah sendu. Meratapi nasib mungkin, ia belum siap menerima kenyataan untuk patah hati secepat ini. Mark, kenapa pria itu harus memiliki kekasih sebaik Seulgi, kenapa kekasihnya tidak seorang jalang saja, agar ia bisa lebih mudah untuk menyingkirkannya.

Astaga, memikirkan hal tersebut membuatnya jadi tidak bisa tenang dan sulit untuk tidur. Ia butuh air, rasa sakit di hatinya telah merambat ke tenggorokannya menyiksa saluran pencernaannya tersebut dengan rasa kering yang begitu pahit. Ia sangat haus! Ia butuh air, dan segeralah ia beranjak menuju ke arah dapur.

Baru beberapa langkah ia keluar dari kamar ia langsung disambut dengan pemandangan Mark dan Seulgi yang sedang sibuk bermesraan di sofa. Seulgi yang bersandar nyaman di bahu milik Mark sejenak membuatnya ingin marah dan berteriak tidak terima. Bahu itu! Bahu itu seharusnya hanya untuk dirinya! Tidak boleh yang lain! Dasar Mark bajingan. Dengan kaki yang melangkah pelan ia berusaha untuk mengabaikan pemandangan super menyebalkan itu dan melewatinya begitu saja. Ia hanya butuh air, air ada di dalam kulkas, dan kulkas ada di dalam dapur. Jadi mari kita abaikan pemandangan itu dan terus fokus saja pada jalan menuju ke dapur.

Fokus, fokus, fokus, hadap ke depan, jangan pedulikan Mark, jangan tengok ke manapun, hanya hadap ke depan saja, fokus, fokus, fokus, "Kau belum tidur?", Mark bajingan, bedebah gila! Kenapa ketika ia sudah sanggup menguasai diri Mark malah membuyarkan segalanya.

"Kau tidak lihat? Sekarang aku bahkan sedang berjalan dengan mata yang terbuka lebar. Masih tanya aku belum tidur?" Donghyuck memelototkan matanya memperagakan gerakan mata yang terbuka lebar. Sementara Mark yang melihat itu hanya tertawa sumbang saja menanggapinya, seolah memberitahukan jika pertanyaannya yang tadi hanyalah untuk sekedar berbasa-basi.

"Ahaha, Mark kan memang aneh. Kau mau ke mana?" Suara tawa Seulgi mengalihkan mata milik Donghyuck dari sosok Mark. Donghyuck menatap gadis itu dengan mata lebarnya, memperhatikan betapa sangat cantiknya gadis itu ketika sedang tersenyum. Hah, melihat senyumannya saja ia sudah merasa direndahkan, bagaimana mau membangun semangat untuk menjatuhkan gadis itu. Sudahlah, sudah. Ia lebih baik terima kenyataan saja.

"Ke dapur." Ia menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu dengan nada datarnya dan segera membalikkan badan bergegas menuju ke dapur. Ia sudah tak tahan dengan pemandangan di depannya itu omong-omong.

Ia membuka pintu kulkas dengan kasar, mencari sebotol air mineral dan menegaknya dengan rakus setelahnya. Hatinya sedang panas, rasanya air dingin sedingin dan sebanyak apapun tidak akan mampu meredakannya. Waktu tiga harinya untuk merepotkan Mark harus berkurang satu hari dengan percuma dan semua itu karena adanya seorang wanita yang sayangnya sangat cantik berpangkat kekasih dari seorang Mark. Inginnya sih dia mau menangis, tapi ketika sadar jika menangis tidak akan menyelesaikan masalahnya maka ia pun memutuskan untuk lebih baik diam saja dan memendamnya sejenak.

"Kau tidak kedinginan berdiri di depan kulkas dengan pintu yang masih terbuka seperti itu."

"UHUUK!" Ia tersedak kaget oleh minumannya sendiri ketika tiba-tiba mendengar suara Mark ada di belakang tubuhnya. Ah pria bajingan itu! "Yak! Kau BAJI-", kalimatnya tidak terselesaikan sebab ketika ia sedang membalik badannya ia langsung di hadapkan dengan dada milik Mark. Astaga, sepandai apapun ia mengendalikan perasannya semua akan terasa tidak akan berguna jika ia sedang dalam keadaan yang seperti ini.

"Minggir." Mark mendorong badannya untuk segera menyingkir dari depan kulkas. Namun hal ini tidak lantas membuat debaran jantungnya berhenti. Ia masih belum sepenuhnya bisa mengendalikan debaran serta perasaan gilanya pasca keadaan tadi. Ia yang terlalu dekat dengan Mark, dan dada milik Mark yang berada tepat di hadapannya, astaga rasanya pasti akan sangat sulit untuknya tidur nanti.

"Kau sudah makan?" Mark menutup pintu kulkas itu dan berbalik menatap Donghyuck yang masih berdiri di sampingnya sembari memegang botol minumannya.

"Eum, sudah. Tadi aku sempat mampir ke toko kelontong sana untuk makan." Jawabnya dengan nada setenang dan sebiasa mungkin untuk menutupi debaran gila pada jantungnya.

"Baguslah. Lebih baik cepat tidur sana." Mark berjalan melewatinya dengan begitu saja. Meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di dapur sepi itu.

Ia menghela napasnya dengan panjang di kala melihat Mark sudah tidak nampak lagi di sekitar dapur. Ah, ia bisa sedikit tenang sekarang. Jantungnya, untung saja ia tidak ada riwayat penyakit jantung, jika ada, bisa saja ia sudah terkena serangan jantung dan mati mengenaskan setelahnya.

"Dasar pria bajingan. Aku kira aku tadi akan mati setelah merasakan debaran gila di jantungku. Ck." Ia mengembalikan botol minuman itu ke kulkas dan segera beranjak pergi dari dapur untuk setelahnya bergegas menuju ke kamar 'inapnya'.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah tiga malam terakhirnya. Dan ternyata pacar Mark masih akan menginap. Dari yang ia dengar, Seulgi akan menginap di sini sampai dua hari ke depan, alasannya karena mumpung sekarang Seulgi sedang berlibur ke Korea jadi akan dimanfaatkan oleh gadis itu untuk mengunjungi kekasihnya sebelum kembali ke Amerika setelahnya. Ck, jika begini rencana untuk menyusahkan Mark selama tiga malam harus musnah dan kandas begitu saja.

Ini sudah tengah malam dan ia masih belum bisa tidur, pikirannya tidak tenang memikirkan apa yang sedang dilakukan Mark dengan kekasihnya itu di kamar? Rasanya lebih sakit ini jika dibandingkan dengan melihat Mark mencumbu seorang gadis jalang seperti malam yang lalu-lalu.

Kakinya melangkah pelan keluar dari kamar menuju ke arah dapur. Berharap semoga Mark memiliki beberapa cadangan camilan di dapurnya, ia sungguh sedang ingin melampiaskan rasa kesalnya dengan makan, makan, dan makan! Ia sedikit heran ketika ia hampir sampai di dapur ia melihat lampu di dapur masih menyala dengan terangnya, apakah di sana ada orang? Apakah Mark atau Seulgi yang secara kebetulan sedang berada di dapur mengambil minum atau apa?

"Mark kita hentikan saja ok." Langkah kakinya secara spontan berhenti ketika mendengar suara Seulgi. Sepertinya akan ada pembicaraan penting di antara Seulgi dan Mark mungkin. Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan diri di balik tembok dapur itu. Bersiap menyimak dengan baik pembicaraan yang akan terjadi.

"Maksudmu?" Ini suara Mark, ah Donghyuck jadi makin penasaran dengan arah pembicaraan mereka. Apa Seulgi sedang meminta putus? Apa jangan-jangan Seulgi sudah tahu tingkah Mark selama di sini dan marah lalu ia ingin memutuskan hubungan?

"Mark, dengarkan aku. Aku tidak sanggup lagi untuk melakukan ini. Jika kau tidak menyukainya setidaknya jangan menyakitinya dengan begini. Cukup terima saja perasaannya itu tanpa perlu membalasnya." Apa maksudnya itu? Apa maksud perkataan Seulgi, perasaan siapa yang dibahas? Donghyuck semakin memasang telinganya dengan seksama.

"Seulgi, dengarkan aku. Hanya sampai malam ini saja. Kau tidak tahukan betapa merindingnya diriku malam itu. Aku dengan telingaku sendiri mendengar jika bocah itu menyukaiku. Kau hanya perlu tetap diam dan membantuku membuat anak itu menghilangkan perasannya." Ia tersentak kaget ketika mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Mark. Apa bocah yang dimaksud oleh Mark itu adalah dirinya? Apa waktu itu Mark tidak benar-benar sedang tidur?

"Tapi Mark. Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini kan? Kau tidak tahu betapa sakitnya perasaan bocah bernama Donghyuck itu jika ia tahu ternyata kau sedang berusaha membuat dirinya memusnahkan rasa cintanya? Mark dengarkan aku, cukup terima saja perasaan itu. Jangan membalasnya, atau menolaknya. Cukup terima saja fakta jika dia menyukaimu. Lalu setelah itu abaikan dan bersikap biasa saja, jangan setega itu membuat dirinya harus memusnahkan perasaan cintanya. Semengerikan apapun perasaannya padamu menurutmu, kau tidak harus melakukan ini Mark." Perkataan panjang dari Seulgi menyadarkan dirinya akan fakta yang sedang terjadi. Ternyata selama tiga hari ini Mark sudah tahu perasannya dan sedang mencoba untuk membuatnya menghilangkan perasaan cinta yang menurut pria itu mungkin saja menjijikkan. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca merasakan perasaan sesak yang secara perlahan menyelimuti hatinya.

"Maka dari itu aku menyuruhmu untuk diam saja. Biarkan saja anak itu tidak mengetahuinya, itu akan lebih baik, jadi dia bisa menghilangkan perasaan tidak wajarnya itu padaku dengan baik-baik." Jawaban dari Mark berhasil membuat dirinya meneteskan air mata. Pria itu, sesuai dengan julukan yang ia berikan padanya, dia memang bajingan.

"Jangan munafik! Aku tahu, kau juga sudah mulai menyukainya kan? Kau bahkan sudah tidak pernah ke club malam sejak beberapa hari yang lalu dan selalu berusaha pulang lebih awal supaya tidak membuat pria itu menunggu lama." Ucapan sinis dari Seulgi tidak menyembuhkan sakit hatinya. Praduga itu tidak sepenuhnya mampu mebuat ia berpikir jika Mark mulai menyukai dirinya juga. Bisa saja Mark pulang lebih awal karena ingin segera memamerkan kemesraannya dengan Seulgi padanya. Bisa sajakan? Mark kan nampaknya memang sangat ingin membuat ia menghilangkan perasaan cintanya.

"Tuduhan macam apa itu? Jangan konyol. Mustahil untukku menyukai bocah merepotkan seperti dirinya." Sudah! Sudah cukup! Ia tidak sanggup lagi mendengarkan ini semua. Ia mau pulang saja! Bergegaslah ia menghapus air matanya dan berjalan menghampiri Mark dan Seulgi. Ia bisa melihat Seulgi yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Mark di kursi meja makan membolakan matanya terkejut ketika melihat dirinya datang. Persetan! Ia tidak peduli dengan apapun lagi. Sekarang tujuannya hanya satu, bicara pada Mark tanpa harus memasang wajah sedih minta dikasihani.

"Well, aku hanya mau berpamitan saja. Mungkin mulai malam ini aku tidak akan datang ke mari lagi. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir lagi untuk direpotkan olehku." Ia jeda sejenak kalimatnya dan menatap lurus mata Mark yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Dan juga, aku rasa kau bisa menghentikan acara pura-pura pacaran kalian tanpa perlu mempedulikan aku lagi. Kau boleh saja membenciku tapi jangan pernah menganggap jijik perasaanku. Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti apa itu rasa sakit karena aku yakin kau pasti belum pernah merasakannya terbukti dari kau yang bahkan tidak peduli pada perasaanku yang bisa saja terluka karena sikapmu itu." Matanya menatap Mark dengan tajam, memamerkan padanya jika ia baik-baik saja. "Good night, yeah just wish you hell bastard." Ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan senyuman miringnya serta pandangan meremehkan miliknya. Sudah ia tegaskan kan, jika ia tidak mau memasang wajah menyedihkan minta dikasihani, ia harus kuat dan tidak boleh nampak lemah.

Kakinya melangkah dengan pasti meninggalkan rumah itu tanpa peduli dengan suara panggilam dari Seulgi yang memintanya untuk berhenti sejenak. Ia tidak akan berhenti hanya karena suara panggilan itu, namun mungkin bisa saja ia berhenti jika itu adalah suara dari Mark yang menghentikannya. Berharap jika saja Mark akan mengatakan jika ia telah menyesal dengan ucapannya tadi. Ya, berharap seandainya bisa seperti itu. Namun faktanya, hingga ia sampai di halaman rumah tidak terdengar sama sekali suara milik Mark yang mencoba untuk menghentikannya. Ahahah, di saat sudah sangat patah hati seperti ini ia masih sempat saja bermimpi.

Air matanya sudah tidak keluar lagi ketika ia sudah sampai di jalan menuju ke rumahnya. Semua rasa sedihnya telah berganti dengan rasa kesal miliknya. Apa-apaan semua ini, kenapa malah berakhir seperti ini. Susah payah ia meminta Pak Kim untuk segera mengunjungi putranya di Daegu supaya rencananya bisa berjalan dengan mulus ternyata tidak berguna. Sudah repot-repot ia menelpon kakaknya di pagi-pagi buta untuk jangan segera kembali ke Seoul hanya untuk menambah kunci sukses rencananya dan hasilnya semua malah sia-sia dan tidak berguna seperti ini.

"Tiga hari berhargaku! Susah payah membuat skenario listrik mati, berdalih para petugas listrik baru bisa memperbaikinya setelah tiga hari. Listrik mati? Mati apanya! Iyalah tentu saja mati aku kan tidak mau menyalakannya!" Ia menekan saklar lampu di ruang tamunya dengan kasar seraya berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kaki menuju ke sofanya.

"Petugas listrik? Maaf, aku tidak butuh! Listrikku baik-baik saja!" Teriaknya marah entah pada siapa.

Astaga jadi selama cerita ini di atas, kita semua telah dibohongi oleh Donghyuck. Jadi Donghyuck sengaja merencanakannya hanya untuk bisa mendekati Mark?

"Dan sekarang di mana ponselku?" Donghyuck mengerutkan alisnya bingung ketika tidak menemukan ponselnya di saku celana belakangnya.

"Jangan bilang benda sialan itu tertinggal di rumah itu?" Donghyuck membolakan matanya kesal.

"Aaarrrggghhhh!"

.

.

.

.

Donghyuck mengikuti mata kuliah aljabarnya dengan lemas. Semalam ia, bagaimana ya menjelaskannya. Semalam ia tidak tidur. Ia menangis, eh tidak! Ia tidak menangis. Ia hanya mengeluarkan keringat mata maksudnya, keringat mata? Ya, anggap saja matanya berkeringat banyak semalam jadi ia tidak tidur semalaman hanya untuk mengeluarkannya. Ia tidak sedih. Siapa yang sedih! Itu tidak berguna. Tidak ada faedahnya sama sekali menyedihi seorang Mark.

"Hyuckie." Jaemin yang duduk di sampingnya menyenggol sedikit bahu kanannya.

"Apa?" Jawabnya malas tanpa mau mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas berisi penuh coret-coretan di mejanya.

"Berhenti mencoreti kertas tidak berguna itu dan mari kita makan siang ke kantin." Jaemin dengan sangat baik hatinya meremat kertas coretan miliknya itu dan membuangnya entah ke mana. Bahkan anak itu juga mengemasi buku serta alat tulisnya. Ah, terkadang memiliki teman itu ada gunanya juga ya.

"Ya, aku makan siang dan kau bermesraan dengan kekasih bermata setengahmu itu." Ia memasang tasnya dan ikut beranjak berdiri ketika Jaemin menariknya.

"Ck, tenang saja. Itu tidak akan terjadi. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena hari ini Jenoku tercinta tidak ada kuliah siang. Nah, mari biarkan kita menikmati waktu perselingkuhan ini dengan sebaik-baiknya. Hahahaahaha " Jaemin tertawa dengan suara tawanya yang begitu mengerikan bagi Donghyuck.

Ketika mereka sudah sampai di kantin Jaemin langsung memesankannya banyak makanan, tanpa peduli apakah ia akan suka atau tidak. Dia bahkan dengan seenaknya membelikan sup jagung ukuran ganda untuk dirinya. Di pikirannya dia pikir ia ini apa sampai harus dipesankan begitu banyak makanan seperti itu.

"Sudahlah Donghyuck, berhenti memasang wajah semenyedihkan itu." Jaemin dengan tangan halusnya mengelus lembut rambutnya.

"Aku tidak sedih! Enak saja!." Ia menjawab tidak suka seraya memasang wajah kesal yang selanjutnya hanya dibalas dengan putaran mata tak peduli dari Jaemin.

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di kursi sudut kantin paling belakang dengan saling berdampingan. Jaemin masih setia mengelusi rambutnya seolah orang itu adalah seorang ibu yang sedang sibuk menenangkan buah hatinya yang tengah menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Kau makan sup jagung ini dengan lahap ya Hyuckie. Aku tahu kau pasti butuh banyak tenaga untuk memulihkan diri dan move on secara sepenuhnya. Dan ya, kau tahukan sumber energi terbaik itu berasal dari karbohidrat komplek seperti yang terkandung di dalam jagung ini. Jadi makan yang banyak ya." Jaemin memang sudah gila sepenuhnya.

Donghyuck tidak mempedulikan anak itu dan hanya memakan sup jagungnya dalam diam. Memasukkan sesendok demi sesendok isi sup tersebut ke dalam mulutnya. Ingatannya kembali melayang pada kejadian semalam. Kejadian saat ia sudah sampai di rumah dan menjerit-jerit pilu di dalam kamarnya. Penyebabnya adalah kenapa Mark begitu tega ingin membuat dirinya menghilangkam perasaan cintanya. Kenapa Mark nampak begitu tidak suka jika ia disukai oleh orang seperti dirinya? Memang tidak benar sih jika seorang pria memendam rasa suka atau cinta pada sesama pria, namun tetap sajakan yang dilakukan oleh Mark itu begitu tega.

Malam itu Mark bahkan tidak nampak merasa bersalah sama sekali padanya. Menganggap jika apa yang telah dia lakukan itu tidak akan berdampak apa-apa pada dirinya. Dasar pria jahat! Tidak berperasaan! Ia tahu Mark itu dingin, tapi kenapa sikap dinginnya itu harus disertai pula dengan sikap jahat dan ketidakpeduliannya. Jika begini ia kan jadi semakin dibuat sakit hati. Jangan mengejeknya! Ia tidak benar-benar sakit hati sungguh!

Ya begitulah Donghyuck. Katakan saja semua perasaanmu itu pada egomu. Kau terlalu menjunjung tinggi harga dirimu.

"Omong-omong kenapa tidak mengangkat panggilan telepon dariku, ponselmu kenapa?" Jaemin menaruh beberapa potongan lobak kukus di atas sendok supnya ketika ia hendak menyuapkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Ponselku?" Donghyuck terdiam sejenak. Ia ingat jika selama semalaman ia tidak memegang ponselnya sama sekali. Ponselnya masih tertinggal di rumah pria jahat itu. Ia tidak tahu di mana tepatnya, entah di kamar atau di ruang tamu. Namun yang jelas ponselnya masih berada di rumah Mark. Dan sungguh ia sangat malas untuk mengambilnya!

"Iya sayang. Ponselmu kemana hingga kau tidak mengangkat satupun panggilan dariku? Kukira kemarin kau marah padaku." Jaemin kembali melanjutkan acara makan siangnya tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya dari dirinya.

"Entahlah." Ia hanya mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli yang membuat Jaemin sedikit kesal, namun setelahnya pembicaraan itu tidak dilanjutkan lagi karena mereka lebih memilih untuk kembali menyantap makanan mereka sebelum dingin.

Setelah makan siang tidak ada lagi jadwal mata kuliah yang harus ia datangi. Mata kuliah aljabar tadi adalah yang terakhir dan ia sangat mensyukuri hal tersebut. Karena dengan begitu, setelah ini ia bisa segera membaringkan dirinya di ranjang empuk kamarnya. Ah tidak! Ia tidak akan pernah mau lagi tidur di kamar miliknya. Di kamar itu ia hanya akan diingatkan secara terus-menerus pada sosok Mark. Ingat, kamar miliknya itu bersisihan tepat dengan rumah milik Mark. Mulai sekarang ia akan pindah ke kamar kakaknya. Ia akan memohon pada sang kakak untuk bertukar kamar setelah ia pulang dari Jeju. Ya, ia akan melakukan itu semua.

Siang semakin terik dan ia lebih memilik untuk berjalan kaki ketika pulang. Setelah selesai memakan makan siangnya yang super banyak dan sangat mengenyangkan ia memutuskan untuk pulang sendirian sebab Jaemin masih harus menghadiri kelas bahasanya. Kepalanya menunduk memperhatikan langkah kakinya sendiri di sepanjang jalan trotoar. Tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah sampai di rumah. Kakaknya bilang ia akan pulang tiga hari lagi, jadi nanti di rumah pasti sangat sepi. Kemarin biasanya jika ia pulang kuliah ia pasti akan langsung duduk manis di depan rumah milik Mark sembari menunggu pria itu pulang. Itukan kemarin! Untuk apa masih diingat-ingat!

"Siang-siang seperti ini Mark pasti belum pulang dari kerjanya. Apa kubobol saja ya rumah orang itu untuk mengambil ponselku. Tapi bagaimana cara membobolnya." Ia menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal.

.

.

.

Dan sekaranglah Donghyuck. Berdiri dengan sangat penuh percaya diri di depan pintu rumah milik Mark sembari menenteng peralatan bobol rumah seperti linggis dan congkel batangan. Ia tidak tahu password pintu rumah ini, dan sungguh ia malas untuk menebak-nebak nomor password rumah ini. Maka dari itu ia berpikir untuk lebih baik langsung membobolnya saja.

Daun pintu itu ia perhatikan dengan seksama hingga membuat matanya berubah menjadi menyipit tajam. Kenapa ada celah di pintu itu, apa rumah ini tidak dikunci? Apa Mark lupa untuk menutup rapat pintu rumahnya.

"Aneh sekali." Ia meletakkan peralatan aneh yang ia bawa dan menaruhnya di sisi tubuhnya. Kakinya dengan pelan mendorong pintu rumah tersebut yang ternyata langsung terbuka lebar setelahnya.

"Wah, dia sengaja mengundang seorang pencuri ternyata." Donghyuck melenggang dengan santainya memasuki rumah itu. Ia dengan cepat segera berlari menuju ke arah kamar tamu yang ia tempati selama menginap di sini. Tangannya sudah sampai pada gagang pintu tersebut dan tinggal menariknya untuk membukanya. Namun ternyata pintu itu tidak terbuka. Berkali-kali ia menggerakkan gagang pintu tersebut dan menariknya namun ternyata pintu itu tak kunjung terbuka juga.

"Sedang apa kau?"

Gerakan tangannya langsung terhenti ketika mendengar suara yang berasal dari belakangnya. Suara itu? Itukan suara milik Mark! Matanya melotot kaget dan kakinya sudah siap untuk kabur saja dari sana. Ia, mentalnya belum siap untuk bertemu kembali dengan Mark! Dan kenapa pula Mark tidak pergi kerja! Kenapa Mark di rumah dan memergoki dirinya yang sedang dalam keadaan seperti seorang pencuri.

"Kau tidak tulikan?"

Tidak! Tentu saja ia tidak tuli! Jika ia tuli ia tidak akan peduli pada suaranya. Ia tidak mau berbalik dan lebih memilih melangkahkan kakinya ke samping hendak melajukan langkahnya untuk kabur dari sana. Namun sepertinya itu tidak berhasil, sebab baru beberapa langkah ia melangkah, Mark telah menahan pergerakan kakinya. Menghimpitnya dari belakang ke permukaan kayu dari pintu hadapannya. Ck, apa lagi sekarang!

"Kau mencari inikan?"

Ia reflek membalikkan tubuhnya ketika Mark memamerkan ponsel putih miliknya. Mark membawa ponselnya dengan cara mengangkatnya tinggi dan membawanya ke belakang membuat ia secara tidak sadar mengikuti pergerakan dari tangan itu dan membawanya harus saling berhadapan dengan Mark. Ketika ia sadar dengan posisi tidak wajar itu ia memutuskan untuk menunduk, memilih untuk tidak mempedulikan lagi keberadaan ponselnya. Awalnya ia ingin mendorong badan Mark untuk menjauh dari dirinya, tapi sepertinya Mark tidak mengizinkannya sebab sekarang bisa ia rasakan jika tangan orang tersebut telah merambat ke pinggangnya dan menariknya semakin dalam ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

Donghyuck memalingkan wajahnya tidak mau peduli dan lebih memilih menatap susunan keramik pada lantai di bawahnya. Ia tidak suka posisi seperti ini setelah apa yang telah Mark lakukan pada dirinya. Sebenarnya apa mau dari pria itu. Kenapa ia memperlakukannya seperti ini secara tiba-tiba? Apa setelah berusaha mengancurkan perasaan cintanya dia juga hendak mempermainkannya? Dasar bajingan!

"Tatap aku."

Ia tidak mau melakukannya. Ia tetap memandangi susunan lantai keramik di bawah tanpa ada keinginan untuk menatap Mark sama sekali.

"Ck, maafkan aku."

Mendengar kalimat maaf terlontar dari mulut Mark membuatnya sedikit terlena dan sontak menghadapkan wajahnya ke depan. Namun sepertinya ia harus segera menyesali keputusannya itu ketika ia merasakan bibir milik Mark menabrak permukaan bibirnya dengan kasar. Pria itu bahkan dengan sangat semangatnya menggigiti belahan bibirnya membuat ia membolakan kedua matanya tidak percaya. Apa yang Mark lakukan sebenarnya! Setelah kemarin menyakitinya apa sekarang pria ini hendak menabur garam di atas luka yang ada dalam hatinya dengan cara mempermainkannya?

Ia mendorong kuat badan milik Mark, tapi nihillah hasil yang ia dapat. Badan orang itu sangat sulit untuk ia dorong, yang ada sekarang malah ia yang terdorong oleh badan milik Mark, orang itu entah akan membimbingnya menuju ke mana. Sampai akhirnya ia sadar ketika Mark mendorong keras tubuh mereka di atas sofa dengan posisi ia berada di pangkuan milik Mark. Badannya sedikit bergetar ketika Mark sedang mencoba untuk semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Kini orang itu bahkan sudah mulai mencoba membuka celah bibirnya dan hendak memasukkan lidahnya.

Oh Tuhan, bisa segera hentikan ini? Ia takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Ia takut ketika ia sudah benar-benar terlena maka Mark malah akan mempermainkannya dan kembali menyakitinya.

"Aku tahu semalaman kau menangis karena diriku." Mark melepaskan ciuman singkatnya dan memperhatikan wajah sedikit marah milik Donghyuck di pangkuannya. Tangannya dengan cepat menahan pinggang Donghyuck yang berontak hendak beranjak dari pangkuannya.

"Bukan urusanmu! Sekarang kembalikan ponselku!" Donghyuck menatap tidak suka pada Mark yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan tajam oleh orangnya.

"Apa kau tidak dengar apa kataku tadi. Aku minta maaf. Jadi bisa kau maafkan aku?" Mark semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka.

"Maaf? Aku rasa kau tidak perlu melakukannya, karena aku pikir apa yang telah kau lakukan itu benar." Donghyuck menatap tidak suka pada Mark yang langsung dibalas tatapan jengah dari orangnya.

"Apa kau akan percaya jika aku bilang bahwa aku telah menyesali semua perkataanku semalam?" Mark menatap serius pada Donghyuck seakan memberitahukan bahwasannya ia tidak sedang berbohong dan mengatakan jika apa yang telah ia katakan itu benar.

Donghyuck sendiri tidak merespon. Badannya mematung. Relung hatinya mengatakan jika ia tidak boleh percaya, namun sisi terkecil di relung paling dalam dari hatinya memintanya untuk mempercayai perkataan dari Mark. Matanya saling menatap lekat dengan netra milik Mark. Ia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Mata milik Mark memang memancarkan kejujuran dan ketulusan namun mana ia tahu dengan hati orang tersebut. Belum tentukan apa yang ia lihat bisa sesuai dengan apa yang ia rasakan.

"Ekhem." Donghyuck berdehem pelan dan mencoba untuk beranjak dari pangkuan milik Mark yang langsung dicegah oleh si empunya.

"Apa kau percaya?"

Lagi-lagi Donghyuck harus dibuat mati kutu. Mark masih bersikukuh meyakinkan dirinya. Pria itu bahkan tidak suka jika ia memalingkan wajahnya tidak mau menatapnya.

"Lalu, jika kau menyesalinya aku harus apa? Ok baiklah, anggap saja aku percaya bahwa kau menyesal. Tapi apa yang aku dapatkan setelahnya? Apapun itu aku tidak akan mempedulikannya lagi." Akhirnya Donghyuck memilih berkata seperti itu setelah melalui berbagai macam pemikiran kata yang hendak ia rangkai menjadi satu-kesatuan kalimat untuk menjawab ucapan dari Mark.

"Apa kau masih tidak mengerti juga? Pasti ada alasankan kenapa aku menyesalinya. Dan kau pasti tahukan apa alasannya!" Mark sedikit membentak Donghyuck hingga membuatnya sedikit tersentak kaget. "Kita bahkan sudah sampai ke tahap seperti ini tapi kau masih belum mengerti juga?" Mark menatap tak percaya pada sosok di pangkuannya tersebut.

Donghyuck diam. Matanya menatap fokus pada mata milik Mark. Memfokuskan dirinya pada wajah milik Mark tanpa ada sedikitpun niatan untuk mengalihkannya. Hatinya secara perlahan mulai berdetak tidak wajar merambatkan semburat merah muda di kedua sisi pipi berisinya. Apakah yang dimaksud oleh Mark itu sesuai dengan apa yang sedang ia pikirkan sekarang? Kedua tangannya menangkup kedua pipinya sendiri sembari masih saling menatap dengan Mark. Dan ia langsung menundukkan wajahnya menahan rasa malu ketika Mark memajukan wajahnya hendak kembali mencium bibirnya.

"Mustahil." Gumamnya pelan. "Bagaimana bisa secepat itu. Baru kemarin kau mengucapkan kalimat menyakitkan itu dan sekarang kau dengan mudahnya berkata seperti itu. Membuatku berpikir bahwa kau juga menyukaiku. Apa kau sedang berniat mempermainkanku dan semakin membuatku terluka." Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap tidak suka pada Mark.

"Kau tidak akan tahu apa isi hati seseorang. Seperti dirimu yang begitu pandai menyimpan perasaan, namun kau pun juga tidak akan sepandai itu mengetahui perasaan orang lain. Setiap tindakan pasti ada alasan di baliknya. Kau yang menjahiliku dengan alasan ingin mencari perhatianku. Kau pikir aku tidak seperti itu? Setiap hal yang aku lakukan pasti juga ada alasannya. Aku berkata seperti itu dan menyembunyikan perasaanku sendiri pasti ada alasan. Kau masih sangat muda. Aku tidak mau kau menghabiskan masa mudamu hanya untuk mencintai seseorang seperti diriku. Aku awalnya tidak menyangka jika diriku akan terjerumus ke dalam skenario permainanku sendiri. Aku tidak tahu jika pada akhirnya aku tidak akan bisa apa-apa jika tidak ada dirimu di sekitarku, itu terasa aneh. Aku tahu aku egois, tapi tidak bisakah kau tetap berada di sisiku. Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan mempedulikan hal apapun lagi dan tidak akan menyembunyikan perasaanku sendiri lagi."

Kalimat dari Mark ini membuat ia ragu. Apakah ia harus percaya padanya? Apakah boleh jika ia mencoba untuk memepercayai dan meyakininya. Ia tidak yakin. Tapi, apakah mungkin Mark memang benar-benar dengan perkataanya?

"Jadi, apa kita akan pacaran?" Hanya itulah yang terucap dari bibir merah mungilnya, dengan mata yang hanya menatap ragu ke arah mata milik Mark ia mencoba untuk mencari keyakinannya.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

SELASA/27/09/2016.

.

.

Semoga ada yang baca jadi nanti saya ada niatan buat ngelanjutinnya. Review ya kalo udah baca. Thanks, see you next chap everyone. Luv yah.


	2. Chapter 2

**BAD DARK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 {END}**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mark x Haechan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARN: BL/Typos, Rated M.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sebenarnya kita ini pacaran atau tidak."

.

.

.

.

.

Ini telah memasuki pekan ke-2 ia menghindari Mark. Setelah kejadian siang itu ia langsung kabur begitu saja dari rumah milik Mark. Berlari dengan terburu-buru menuju ke rumahnya sendiri tanpa mempedulikan hal apapun lagi termasuk ponselnya sendiri yang masih tertinggal di rumah milik orang itu. Saat itu di pikirannya yang paling penting adalah segera kabur dari rumah itu dan kembali ke rumahnya sendiri lalu menyembunyikan diri seaman mungkin di dalam kamar milik kakaknya, ingat ia sudah tidak sudi lagi pergi ke kamar miliknya sendiri karena malas teringatkan kembali dengan Mark, kamarnya kan selalu menjadi saksi bisu perasaan kalbunya yang beraneka ragam terhadap Mark.

"Hyuck-ah, boleh noona bertanya?," Ia yang sedang melamun di dalam kamar milik kakaknya, yang sekarang telah ia klaim sebagai kamar miliknya setelah seminggu yang lalu memaksa sang kakak untuk mau bertukar kamar ketika dia baru pulang dari Jeju.

"Apa?," Ia hanya membalas malas sambil mencoret-coret asal kertas grafis kenaikan nilai untung pada tugas mata kuliah matematika ekonominya. Sepertinya mencoret-coret kertas adalah kebiasaan yang akan selalu ia lakukan jika sedang melamun.

"Ini perasaan noona saja, atau memang benar kau sedang menghindari Mark? Sejak noona pulang dari Jeju, noona tidak pernah sekalipun melihatmu berinteraksi dengan dia. Biasanya kau kan selalu jahil pada dirinya. Jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara kalian, lebih baik segera diselesaikan saja, ok," Saran kakaknya yang menasihatinya sambil berdiri di samping dirinya yang masih terpekur menung di hadapan tumpukan tugas kuliahnya.

"Ah, satu lagi. Beberapa waktu yang lalu kau bahkan juga meminta noona untuk mengambil ponselmu ke rumah dia. Kenapa tidak mengambilnya sendiri."

"Aku malas jalan ke rumahnya. Nanti badanku jadi lelah," Alasannya terdengar aneh sekali.

"Ck, jalan kaki sampai ke halte depan kompleks sana saja kau tidak lelah, nah ini, yang hanya sampai depan rumah tetangga saja kau bilang badanmu akan lelah? Katakan itu pada semut di dinding Haechan sayang, barangkali mereka mungkin akan percaya padamu," Sang kakak menjawab sembari menutup tirai kamar ini karena waktu sudah hampir menjelang malam.

"Ish, noona! Kenapa jadi cerewet begini sih! Sudah keluar saja sana! Jangan masuk kamarku! Aku mau tidur." Ia yang malas ditanyai lagi pun memutuskan untuk mendorong badan milik sang kakak dan memaksanya untuk segera keluar dari kamar miliknya.

"Kamarmu? Hei, ini dulu kamarku ya. Kuingatkan kembali jika kau lupa." Akhirnya sang kakak keluar juga dari kamarnya.

Sekarang ia bisa merenung dengan tenang di kamarnya. Mencoreti kertas tak berdosa itu padahal itu adalah tugas kuliahnya sambil menerawang tentang masa depan. Berpikir apakah kedepannya nanti ia akan berpacaran dengan Mark dan menjalin hubungan dengan bahagia? Jujur saja ia itu masih sangat ragu dengan apa yang telah Mark ucapkan waktu itu. Bagaimana bisa sih! Bagaimana bisa perasannya berubah hanya dalam waktu tidak lebih dari dua hari. Sangat tidak masuk akal dan sulit untuk diterima oleh nalar pikirannya. Atau jangan-jangan Mark melakukan itu karena sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk menyakitinya, rencana lain yang lebih jahat dari yang era pura-pura pacaran dengan Seulgi itu.

Sulit sekali untuk dirinya mencoba percaya, pasalnya ia belum mengenal sosok Mark dengan baik. Ingat, Mark itu tetangga barunya yang baru tinggal beberapa minggu di sana jadi mana mungkin ia akan tahu seluruh seluk beluk kehidupannya. Dan lagi, jika Mark memang menyukainya seharusnya orang itu datang padanya, mengejarnya dan meminta jawaban dari dirinya. Bukan malah seperti ini, dua pekan ia menghindari Mark dan dua pekan pula Mark nampak tak terlalu memusingkannya. Nah, kan! Sepertinya Mark itu memang tidak benar-benar menyukainya! Dasar pria bajingan! Sudah bajingan, pembohong pula!

Sekarang ia harus lebih tegas dalam bersikap, tidak boleh goyah apapun yang terjadi. Tidak boleh tergoda jika Mark berkata hal-hal semacam begitu lagi padanya. Pokoknya tidak boleh dan tidak bisa. Mark itu bajingan, pembohong dan tidak dapat dipercaya, jadi sebagai seseorang yang bijak ia tidak boleh gampang goyah dan tergoda. Mark itu bukan apa-apa, anggap saja dia itu hanya sebuah kentut. Kenapa kentut? Karena menurutnya kentut itu sesuatu yang hanya menarik perhatian sejenak dan akan terabaikan begitu saja jika baunya hilang, hampir seperti angin lalu.

Tapi tunggu dulu! Mark kan terlalu tampan jika disamakan dengan kentut, apa tidak ada opsi lain selain kentut yang bisa ia pakai untuk ia samakan dengan orang itu? Seperti Siwon Super Junior atau Chanyeol EXO begitu, mereka kan salah salah satu idol yang tampan-tampan sama seperti Mark. Tunggu, apa barusan ia ia menyebut Mark tampan? Nah, lihatkan. Baru seperti ini saja ia sudah hampir goyah! Dasar bodoh memang dia.

Ah, sudahlah. Lagi pula apa pedulinya ia pada Mark, Mark itu bukan siapa-siapanya dan dia itu tidak penting. Jadi mari kita fokus kembali ke tugas kuliahnya daripada terlarut hanyut ke dalam lubang ratapan mengenang seorang Mark.

.

.

.

.

Donghyuck menatap sebal pada pagar sebuah rumah yang sekarang ada di hadapannya. Mendumal sebal kenapa kakak tercintanya harus melakukan hal semacam ini kepadanya, memaksanya supaya berkunjung ke rumah milik Mark untuk meminta bantuan padanya. Apa-apaan dia seenaknya saja menyuruhnya melakukan ini. Ck, ini juga salah dirinya sendiri sih. Kenapa sebagai seorang pria memasang lampu saja ia tidak bisa, sekarang jadi beginikan mau meminta bantuan Pak Kim tidak tega karena ia sudah tua, kata kakaknya tadi sih tidak baik mengganggu waktu istirahat orang tua. Jadi pilihan terakhir adalah dengan meminta bantuan kepada si Mark ini. Memintanya untuk mau memasangkan lampu baru di kamarnya.

Dengan brutal ia menekan asal bel pintu rumah milik Mark berdoa semoga bel pintu rumah itu rusak sekalian. Sudah cukup lama kenapa Mark belum juga membukakan pintunya, apa dia belum pulang kerja, tapi sepertinya tidak karena sore tadi ia sudah melihat Mark telah memasuki bagasi rumahnya bersama dengan mobil yang biasa ia kendarai untuk bekerja.

"Sebenarnya dia ini ke mana sih!" Setelah tangannya lelah menekan bel maka sekarang giliran kakinya yang ia gunakan untuk menendang-nendang pintu rumah itu.

"Ada apa?"

"WAAAA!" Ia berteriak kaget karena tiba-tiba saja suara Mark terdengar dari belakang tubuhnya. Orang itu sangat gemar sekali mengagetkannya! Dan dengan kekesalan yang sudah membuncah ia pun memutuskan untuk berbalik dan berhadapan langsung dengan Mark yang tangannya nampak penuh dengan kantong belanja, ia yakin orang ini pasti baru selesai belanja dari toko kelontong depan sana jadi pantas saja dia bisa muncul tiba-tiba di belakangnya.

"Aku tanya ada apa? Mau jadian denganku ya?" Mark menyingkirkan badan Donghyuck yang menghalangi jalan masuk ke pintu rumahnya dengan begitu saja.

"Hei! Jangan mendorongku!" Donghyuck berteriak tidak suka karena tubuhnya hampir saja terjatuh karena dorongan dari Mark barusan, "Dan satu lagi, bicaramu itu lho jangan ngawur. Sekarang bisa kau datang ke rumahku."

"Ke rumahmu?" Mark membalik badannya, ia menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya yang sedang menekan paassword rumahnya. Matanya menatap heran pada Donghyuck memperhatikan tingkahnya yang sedang melipat tangan di dada dengan sebalnya. Mark sempat diam dalam kurun waktu yang lama, ia heran untuk apa Donghyuck menyuruhnya datang ke rumahnya, apa Donghyuck yang jahil dan banyak tingkah telah kembali setelah mungkin dua pekan ini menghindarinya.

"Iya. Pasangkan lampu di kamarku." Donghyuck masih memasang wajah kesalnya seolah ia sedang dalam suasana hati yang sangat buruk.

"Pasangkan lampu?" Mark bertanya tidak yakin, "Memangnya kau sendiri tidak bisa memasangnya?" Mark menghadap ke depan lagi melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda tadi lalu segera menekan beberapa angka password pintu rumahnya dan meninggalkan Donghyuck begitu saja di depan rumahnya.

"Jika aku bisa sendiri untuk apa aku harus repot-repot minta bantuan padamu." Donghyuck mencibir Mark yang sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Hatinya terasa tersanyat sedikit melihat sepertinya Mark masih sama saja seperti dulu. Tahu begini untuk apa pula ia tadi datang ke mari segala.

Mark sendiri sebenarnya masih sempat mendengar cibiran anak itu namun karena suatu alasan ia pun buru-buru meninggalkan bocah itu. Sebenarnya ia sangat tidak tahan untuk segera ke kamar mandi hingga membuat ia akhirnya meninggalkan bocah itu begitu saja. Persetan dengan sosok Donghyuck yang untuk pertama kalinya baru menampakkan diri di hadapannya setelah kejadian siang itu, yang terpenting sekarang adalah ia harus segera ke kamar mandi karena sungguh ia benar-benar sudah tidak lagi, saluran urinenya serasa sudah akan meledak jika saja ia tidak segera mengeluarkannya. Oh ayolah, siapa yang akan tahan dengan ini. Menahan pipis sejak tadi sore hingga malam tiba hanya karena benar-benar belum sempat.

Setelah selesai membereskan urusannya di dalam kamar mandi ia pun segera melesat menuju ke dapurnya. Niatnya ingin menata semua barang belanjaannya ke dalam kulkas dan segera pergi ke rumah Donghyuck. Jika dipikirkan lagi, sebenarnya Donghyuck itu pria macam apa sih, hanya memasang lampu sendiri saja tidak bisa. Apakah semasa mudanya dulu anak itu sangat dimanjakan oleh kedua orangtuanya dan sang kakak hingga pada akhirnya ketika sudah dewasa seperti ini sifat manjanya masih mendarah daging. Seharusnya jika ia tidak bisa, ia bisa belajar sendirikan? Meski berawal dari coba-coba namun siapa tahu jika hasilnya akan baik.

Ia masih sibuk menyusun barang di kulkasnya dengan tenang sembari otaknya masih saja memikirkan sosok Donghyuck. Kira-kira anak itu masih di depan rumahnya atau tidak ya. Namun jika dipikirkan, sepertinya mustahil. Untuk apa pula dia masih di depan rumahnya, seperti yang kurang kerjaan saja.

"Dia bilang dia suka padaku. Tapi dia masih belum juga mengerti dengan apa yang aku katakan waktu itu, malah menghindariku pula. Dasar bocah aneh." Ia tersenyum masam memikirkan sikap Donghyuck yang memang menjauhi dirinya sejak kejadian waktu itu. Ia tidak tahu apa penyebab anak itu bersikap seperti itu, apakah ini karena dia tidak bisa percaya pada perkatannya atau memang perasaan anak itu sudah terlanjur musnah karena sikap jahatnya beberapa saat yang lalu? Entahlah ia malas memikirkannya, anak itu terlalu membingungkan baginya.

Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju ke rumah milik Donghyuck, jika Donghyuck tidak bisa memasang lampu mungkin ia bisa mengajarkan caranya pada bocah itu. Meski hal ini sepele namun tetap akan susah juga jika kita tidak bisa melakukannya sendirikan.

Pintu rumah itu ia ketuk dengan pelan menunggu sang penghuni rumah membukakan itu untuknya. Dia berdiri tenang sembari memperhatikan halaman rumah milik Donghyuck, hal ini ternyata tidaklah terlalu buruk sebab di halaman rumah ini ia bisa melihat ada begitu banyak tanaman terutama bunga. Ia suka rumah yang seperti ini, nampak asri dan indah. Ia sendiri dulu sempat berpikiran untuk mendesain dan membuat rumah yang penuh dengan tanaman, namun ketika sadar ia tidak akan bisa merawatnya sendiri kelak maka ia pun memilih untuk menunda sejenak keinginan itu.

"Untuk apa kau ke mari? Mau mengejekku? Jika iya, pulang saja sana. Aku tidak menerima tamu yang seperti kau."

Mungkin karena terlalu asik memeperhatikan tanaman-tanaman yang nampak indah di halaman rumah ini ia sampai tak sadar jika Donghyuck telah ada di depannya dan langsung membuatnya ingin terjungkal ke belakang karena saking terkejutnya.

"Di mana kamarmu? Atau mungkin kakakmu? Kau bertukar kamar dengannya kan?" Ia bersikap tidak peduli dan masuk begitu saja ke dalam rumah tersebut meninggalkan sosok Donghyuck yang sedang menggerutu sebal di depan daun pintu, "Kali ini kau benar-benar tidak bisa memasang lampu atau hanya trik saja untuk mengundangku ke mari?" Ia bermaksud untuk memancing reaksi dari Donghyuck, kira-kira anak itu akan bersikap seperti apa jika ditanyai seperti itu setelah kejadian waktu itu.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa suruh orang lain saja untuk melakukannya, kau pulang saja sana aku tidak butuh bantuanmu."

Mark merasakan Donghyuck menarik bagian pinggang jaketnya dan membawanya untuk keluar dari rumah ini, namun ia tidak akan menurut begitu saja. Sudah dua pekan ia tidak melihat batang hidung anak ini dan sekarang ketika sedang ada kesempatan apa iya dia akan menelantarkannya begitu saja.

"Sudahlah kau pendam saja ego setinggi Himalaya-mu itu. Sekarang tunjukkan padaku di mana kamar yang lampunya harus ku ganti?" Ia melepaskan tangan Donghyuck yang masih belum mau melepaskan jaketnya, tetap kukuh ingin menariknya keluar.

"Aku benci pada mu!" Donghyuck menendang tulang keringnya kencang dengan tanpa alasan. Sekarang drama apa lagi yang akan anak itu pertunjukkan. Demi Tuhan, Donghyuck itu memang susah sekali untuk ditebak.

"Apa? Setelah menendangku kau mau apa lagi? Mau membunuhku hidup-hidup juga? Iya?!" Ia berkata dengan suara sengitnya menatap Donghyuck jengkel dan siap untuk menerkamnya hidup-hidup.

"Pulang sana!" Ia bisa merasakan jika bocah itu sekarang sedang sangat marah, bisa dirasakan dari tarikan tangannya yang sangat kuat pada bajunya hingga ia hampir saja terseret dari rumah tersebut.

Tapi sebagai pria sejati ia pun tidak mau kalah olehnya, dia dengan tangan gesitnya menarik tangan kiri milik bocah itu dan membalik keadaan menjadi dia yang sekarang menarik bocah itu. Menarik dan membawanya menuju ke ruang tamu di rumah ini. Mereka butuh bicara sekarang, berdua dan serius. Supaya Donghyuck bisa berhenti bersikap seperti ini dan tidak lagi menghindarinya.

"Kau tidak dengar aku tadi bilang apa? Cepat pulang sana." Donghyuck kembali menarik tubuhnya ingin membawanya keluar dari rumah ini.

"Kau serius tidak mau ku bantu? Jangan keras kepala, sudah tunjukkan saja di mana kamarmu." Mark menyingkirkan tangan milik Donghyuck dari tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak butuh, kau lebih baik pergi saja dari si-,"

"Ah Mark sudah di sini rupaya, bisa bantu pasangkan lampu? Aku dan Donghyuck tidak ada yang bisa. Donghyuck dulu pernah mengalami trauma karena bola lampu jadi dia akan takut kalau disuruh memasangnya." Mereka sedikit kaget ketika mendengar suara kakak dari Donghyuck atau yang biasa dipanggil dengan nama Sunny mendadak muncul di belakang tubuh.

Wanita itu awalnya tersenyum ramah pada Mark namun tak selang hal tersebut langsung berubah menjadi wajah heran tanpa senyum pada Donghyuck saat melihat adiknya itu sedang dalam posisi menarik baju milik Mark seakan mau mengusir Mark dari rumah ini padahal pria itu sudah mau bermurah hati membantu mereka.

"Donghyuck-ah, kenapa menarik baju Mark seperti itu?" Sunny menunjuk tangan Donghyuck yang masih belum lepas dari baju milik Mark.

"Aku mau membawanya ke kamar!" Donghyuck berbohong dan berbalik arah menuju ke kamarnya ia terpaksa melakukan ini karena tidak mau ditanyai lagi oleh sang kakak, padahal tadi ia sudah akan menyeret Mark keluar dari rumahnya.

Sunny hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat tingkah aneh dari sang adik. Mau membawanya ke kamar tapi tadi sebelum ia tegur sudah jelas sekali jika dia ingin membawa Mark keluar. Ke kamar apanya sudah jelas-jelas tadi anak itu hendak menuju ke arah pintu keluar bukan ke kamar. Sebenarnya masalah apa yang sedang terjadi di antara mereka, kenapa adiknya bisa sampai menghindari Mark selama lebih dari dua pekan. Di dalam hatinya ia ingin segera mendamaikan mereka jika memang sedang ada masalah diantara mereka. Tidak baik bermusuhan dan saling menghindari seperti itu ada baiknya cepat berbaikan dan semua masalah akan selesai.

Sementara Donghyuck sendiri sekarang ia telah menyeret Mark sampai ke dalam kamarnya yang gelap membuat ia langsung menyalakan senternya sebelum ia mati ketakutan. Tangannya sedikit bergetar saat melihat kamar ini masih belum cukup terang meski ia sudah menyalakan senter miliknya hal inipun membuat ia tanpa sadar menarik baju milik Mark hingga jarak diantara mereka menjadi menipis.

"Jangan jauh-jauh!" Peringatnya pada Mark sambil mengarahkan senternya pada atap kamarnya tempat di mana lampu yang rusak harus diganti.

"Kau jangan terlalu percaya diri ya, aku menerima bantuanmu bukan karena aku mau tapi karena tadi ada kakakku. Ingat ya, karena kakakku." Donghyuck menatap Mark yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan malas.

"Mana bola lampu barunya?" Mark meminta pada Donghyuck sambil memperhatikan fitting lampu gantung yang berada tepat di atas ranjang.

"Di meja belajar." Donghyuck menunjuk meja belajar yang ada di kamar ini sambil masih tetap memepet tubuh Mark dengan gemetar.

"Kenapa masih diam, ambil sana." Mark memerintahkan Donghyuck untuk mengambilkannya supaya kamar ini bisa kembali terang.

Namun Donghyuck masih tetap diam saja dan malah semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada baju milik Mark. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya jika dia memang takut berada di dalam kamar yang gelap ini seharusnya dia keluar saja kan, bukan malah manempeli Mark dengan begitu eratnya seperti seorang bayi koala malang yang baru bertemu dengan induknya. Lantas saja hal inipun langsung membuat Mark menghelakan napasnya tidak habis pikir.

"Jangan bilang kau takut mengambilnya." Mark berkata saat Donghyuck tak kunjung bergerak untuk mengambil bola lampu yang baru.

"Aku tidak takut mengambilnya tapi aku takut memegang bola lampunya." Donghyuck mengikuti langkah Mark ketika pria tersebut menariknya menuju ke meja belajar di mana di sana telah ada bola lampu yang baru untuk dipasang.

"Sebenarnya trauma apa sih yang kau alami sampai memegang bola lampu saja tidak berani. Padahal bola lampu itu saja belum dialiri listrik." Mark mengambil bola lampu baru tersebut lalu kembali ke arah ranjang.

Ketika Mark sedang melakukan tugasnya sambil berdiri di atas ranjang ia bisa merasakan bahwa bocah itu kini berganti memeluk erat tubuhnya dari depan. Ia tidak tahu apa alasannya namun yang jelas ketika ia sedang mengambil lampu lama dari fittingnya Donghyuck dengan sangat posesifnya memeluk pinggangnya dan sama-sama ikutan melihat ke arah lampu yang sedang ia ganti. Hal ini sempat membuat konsentrasinya bunyar, apalagi ketika ia bisa merasakan deru napas milik bocah itu mengenai beberapa bagian wajahnya. Sungguh, ini benar-benar membuat ia ingin segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan secepatnya ingin segera menatap wajah manis anak itu yang sejak tadi telah mampu mengusiknya secara terus-menerus.

Akhirnya Mark pun selesai dengan tugasnya sehingga lampu di kamar ini pun kembali menyala dengan terangnya. Saat Mark hendak menundukkan wajahnya, tatapannya secara tak sengaja bertemu dengan mata milik Donghyuck. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain dengan Donghyuck yang mendongak dan Mark yang menunduk. Posisi mereka benar-benar sangat dekat dan hanya berjarak sekitar tidak lebih dari 15 centi karena memang tinggi badan mereka hampir sama. Donghyuck sempat hanyut dalam tatapan milik Mark dalam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain karena kerja jantungnya yang mendadak berdetak lebih cepat.

Mark pun menahan dagu milik Donghyuck mencegah anak itu untuk memalingkan wajahnya karena ia ingin mereka kembali saling menatap. Dengan gerak pelannya Ia meletakkan tangan kanannya pada leher Donghyuck dan mendekatkannya, ia tersenyum dalam hati saat Donghyuck hanya diam saja dan tak menolak saat ia mendaratkan bibirnya. Mereka berciuman.

Donghyuck memejamkan matanya saat merasakan Mark mulai melumat bibir bawahnya dengan lembut, kakinya sedikit bergetar dalam berdirinya ketika merasakan rasa geli yang menggelitik di perutnya. Dia mulai gemetar saat pria itu masih terus melumati bibirnya secara bergantian dari bagian atas dan bawah membuat ia jadi tak berdaya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pria itu.

Mark sendiri semakin menekan leher milik Donghyuck dan memperdalam ciumannya yang sudah sampai ke dalam tahap saling melilit lidah. Ia terus menarik dan menghisap lidah milik Donghyuck hingga membuat bocah itu mendesah kecil dari celah bibir tipisnya. Ia juga bisa merasakan Donghyuck mencengkeram erat baju miliknya dalam pelukan itu saat ia semakin intens menginvasi mulutnya dengan sesuka hatinya. Ia tahu Ciuman miliknya memang terlalu menggairahkan bagi bocah itu hingga sangat sulit untuk ditolak olehnya.

"Jadi bagaimana, apakah kita akan jadian?" Ia mengatakannya setelah mengakhiri ciuman manis mereka dengan sebuah kecupan singkat yang tak kalah manisnya.

Doonghyuck tak mampu menatap mata pria tersebut, jantungnya masih belum berdetak dengan benar napasnya pun demikian, masih memburu dan tidak stabil.

"Apakah bisa?" Donghyuck memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata milik Mark ingin memastikan apakah benar Mark bisa dipercaya untuk kali ini.

"Tentu saja," Mark menjatuhkan badan mereka secara tiba-tiba dan membuat mereka jadi berbaring di ranjang setelah sejak tadi masih dalam keadaan berdiri pasca membenahi lampu, "Apakah kau masih belum bisa mempercayaiku?" Tambahnya sambil menatap Donghyuck yang sekarang sudah berada dalam tindihannya setelah gerak cepatnya tadi.

"Bagaimana bisa aku mempercayai pria bajingan seperti dirimu." Tanpa diduga oleh Mark, Donghyuck tiba-tiba menendangnya hingga membuat ia terjatuh di atas lantai.

"Mimpi saja aku akan percaya padamu setelah kejadian waktu itu!" Donghyuck melompat dari ranjangnya sebelum meninggalkan Mark yang masih tergeletak di atas lantai di mana sekarang pria itu sedang mencoba bangun sambil mengeluarkan suara geraman menahan rasa kesal.

.

.

.

Donghyuck masih bersembunyi di dalam buntalan selimutnya ketika hari masih pagi, dan sungguh ia masih terlalu malas untuk beranjak dari ranjangnya atau bahkan sekedar membuka matanya. Namun suara berisik di luar sana memang benar-benar sangat mengganggu seolah sedang memaksanya untuk cepat bangun dan mandi. Ia bersumpah akan membunuh siapa pun yang telah membuat suara seberisik ini di pagi hari tanpa mempedulikan tetangga sekitar.

"Hyuck-ah, noona pergi bekerja dulu ya. Jika hari ini kau tidak ada jadwal kuliah maka tolong bersihkan dan sirami taman di belakang ya." Donghyuck mendengar kakaknya berpamitan untuk pergi bekerja dari luar pintu kamarnya. Ia tak menjawab ucapan dari sang kakak dan hanya membiarkannya pergi begitu saja.

Dengan perasaan kesalnya pun ia akhirnya mau membuka matanya dan membuang selimutnya dengan kesal. Kakinya menghentak gemas mencari jendela dan mengintip ke luar mencari tahu keadaan, ia ingin tahu sedang terjadi apakah di luar sana hingga menimbulkan suara seberisik dan segaduh ini. Sungguh, orang kurang kerjaan mana yang dengan bodohnya membuat kekadugan di pagi yang cerah dan seindah ini, seperti yang ia katakan tadi ia serius akan membunuh pelaku kegaduhan ini jika ketemu.

Ketika ia mengintip dari balik jendela kamarnya ia bisa melihat sosok Mark sedang melakukan sesuatu pada tembok samping rumahnya dengan bergelantungan di tali carmentel yang menggantungkannya pada tembok tersebut. Ia mengamati pria itu yang tengah mengebor tembok dan entah hendak memasangkan apa. Ia melihat dari kaki hingga kepalanya pria itu memakai atribut yang benar-benar membuatnya tampak seperti seorang tukang bangunan sejati. Dengan sebuah hernest yang menempel aman di perut orang itu ia melihatnya sedang naik ke atas secara perlahan namun pasti dan mengukur ukuran bidang pada permukaan tembok tersebut.

"Dia mau membuat apa sih?" Gumamnya penasaran sambil terus memperhatikan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh orang itu, dan ia rasa ia bisa buat kesimpulan bahwa biang dari semua suara berisik yang mengganggu tadi berasal dari kegiatan yang sedang dilakukan oleh Mark. Mengebor tembok di pagi hari ditambah dengan suara gesekan dari cincin karabiner skrup pada tali carmentel tersebut benar-benar sangatlah mengganggu.

"Ck, terserahlah. Lebih baik aku cepat mandi dan segera membersihkan taman." Putusnya dan akhirnya meninggalkan jendela kamar tersebut untuk segera membersihkan diri.

Sementara di luar sana, Mark yang sejak tadi memang sudah tahu jika Donghyuck tengah memperhtikannya dari kamar pun tersenyum kecil. Pria itu sengaja membuat kegaduhan di pagi hari untuk membangunkan Donghyuck sekagligus hendak mengerjakan sesuatu pada tembok rumahnya. Dan setelah tahu jika Donghyuck telah pergi ke kamar mandi ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali mengebor tembok rumahnya, setelah sebelumnya ia telah memastikan semua ukuran panjang dari setiap sisinya telah sama.

Ia ingin membuat sesuatu pada teras rumahnya selagi ia masih libur bekerja setelah selama berbulan-bulan kemarin dia disibukkan dengan tugasnya sebagai seorang arsitek pada proyek penggarapan sebuah gedung. Liburnya cukup lama sekitar satu minggu, jadi dia pun memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang berguna selama di rumah, seperti mengubah teras samping rumahnya yang nampak tak berguna ini menjadi sedikit lebih indah.

Di tembok ini rencananya ia akan menaruh beberapa tanaman yang akan ia gantung pada papan yang telah ia siapkan nanti. Setelah itu ia juga akan menghisai area ini dengan banyak lampu supaya ketika malam tiba suasananya akan tampak lebih indah. Terkadang saat ia pulang dari tempat kerjanya ia sering sekali dibuat berdecak kesal saat melihat teras samping rumahnya itu nampak sangat berantakan seperti tempat tak berguna yang patut dimusnahkan. Jadi sebelum ia benar-benar akan memusnahkannya jadi ia putuskan saja untuk membenahinya dan menata ulang tempat itu supaya menjadi tempat yang nampak indah dan lebih enak dipandang.

Setelah selesai mengebor beberapa area yang ia butuhkan, ia pun segera memasang beberapa penahan yang telah ia siapkan di saku celana kerjanya untuk selanjutnya akan ia gunakan sebagai penyangga dari papan yang akan ia pasang nanti. Dan saat semua penahan tersebut telah terpasang ia pun menguatkannya dengan baut supaya nanti jika ia taruh papan di atasnya tidak akan mudah terjatuh. Setelah selesai dengan penyangga tersebut ia pun memutuskan untuk melonggarkan tali carmentel pada karabiner skrup di tangannya dan dengan pelan mulai turun ke bawah.

Saat kakinya sudah sampai di tanah dari belakang tubuhnya ia merasakan ada seseorang yang sedang dengan seenaknya melempari kepalanya dengan menggunakan kerikil. Ia merasa tidak asing dengan hal ini dan mulai berpikir mengenai kebiasaan Donghyuck saat dulu masih gemar melakukan hal seperti ini padanya sebelum insiden saling menghindari itu terjadi.

Ia menenggokkan kepalanya dan melihat ada sosok Donghyuck yang benar saja tengah menggenggam beberapa kerikil di tangannya yang dipakai bocah itu untuk melemparinya. Anak itu tersenyum kecut di depannya sambil memasang wajah bengis minta dipukul andalannya. Ia mendesah tidak peduli saat anak itu kembali akan melemparinya dengan kerikil, baginya tak masalah karena sekarang di kepalanya telah terpasang helm keselatan kerja.

"Kau mau apa dengan pakaian seperti itu?" Ia memperhatikan gaya berpakaian milik anak itu yang tampak seperti seseorang yang hendak berkebun.

"Membersihkan taman rumahku. Kau sendiri, apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan bergelantungan seperti itu di pagi hari, bahkan kau juga membuat suara berisik memekakkan telinga. Gara-gara itu aku jadi terbangun dan malas untuk tidur lagi, padahal ini adalah hari di mana aku bisa tidur sepuasku karena aku tidak ada jadwal mata kuliah di kampusku." Donghyuck balas menanyai Mark dengan menatap orang itu tajam. Entah apa yang membuat anak itu menjadi bersikap begitu pada Mark, dia yang dulu katanya menyukai Mark kenapa sekarang malah berubah menjadi sosok yang lebih pantas dikatakan sebagai musuhnya Mark.

Mark masih diam dan tak menjawab pertanyaan dari Donghyuck, pria itu lebih memilih untuk melepas tali carmentelnya dari skrupnya dan melepaskan hernest yang masih terpasang di perutnya. Hernest tadi ia letakkan pada kardus perkakas kerjanya dan setelah itu dia menghampiri Donghyuck yang sedang berdiri di taman belakang rumah miliknya sendiri, ia bersyukur rumahnya dan rumah milik Donghyuck tak diperbatasi oleh pagar, sehingga dengan begitu ia bisa dengan mudahnya menghampiri anak itu di belakang rumahnya.

"Kau benar-benar tak mau jadian denganku ya?" Ia kembali mengungkit hal yang seperti itu saat setelah ia sampai di samping tubuh anak itu yang sedang sibuk memotong beberapa ranting dari tanaman hiasnya yang sudah mulai memanjang yang membuat tanaman hias itu menjadi tidak nampak rapi.

"Kenapa masih mengungkit hal itu sih?" Donghyuck sedikit mendumal pada sosok Mark yang sekarang tengah berdiri di samping tubuhnya.

"Aku pikir kau menyukaiku jadi ku putuskan saja untuk terus menanyaimu seperti itu." Mark membantu Donhhyuck membersihkan dedaunan yang ada di atas pot bunga yang setelahnya daun tersebut ia pendam ke dalam tanah pot tersebut karena selanjutnya daun-daun tersebut akan diubah menjadi pupuk alami oleh zat pengurai di dalam tanah pot tersebut.

"Aku memang menyukaimu dan sampai sekarang pun masih menyukaimu. Tapi hal itu bukan berarti akan membuatku jadi mau menerima perasaanmu yang bisa saja bohongan." Donghyuck meletakkan pot-pot bunga tersebut dalam rak dan menyusunnya dengan rapi.

"Aku juga tahu kalau kau masih menyukaiku dilihat dari kau yang pasrah saja saat ku cium semalam." Mark memindahkan tanaman yang ada di dalam polybag pada pot bunga yang telah tersedia di situ.

"Jangan bahas itu lagi!" Donghyuck melemparkan tanah yang ada digenggamannya pada wajah milik Mark, "Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau berani membahas lagi kejadian semalam." Donghyuck diam sejenak, ketika Mark hanya diam saja, "Hei, Mark? Hei, hei, kau baik-baik saja kan?" Donghyuck mendadak berubah menjadi panik saat Mark tak kunjung meresponnya dan pria itu kini malah menutupi matanya dengan tangan kiri.

"Mataku perih." Mark menunduk dengan tangan kiri yang masih berada di matanya sementara tangan kanan mencengkeram bahu milik Donghyuck.

"Mark jangan bercanda! Matamu kenapa?" Donghyuck mencoba membuka tangan milik Mark yang masih bertengker pada matanya. "Ayo cepat basuh matamu!" Dengan panik Donghyuck menarik tangan milik Mark dan membawanya menuju ke arah keran air, ia hendak membasuh mata orang itu yang ia yakini telah terkena serpihan tanah karena perbuatannya tadi.

Tangannya bergetar saat membasuhi mata milik Mark karena perasaan bersalah kini memyelimutinya. Niat awalnya yang tadi hanya ingin bercanda malah berujung kesialan. Perasaannya berkecamuk sendiri dengan isi pikirannya, ia takut akan terjadi apa-apa pada mata milik Mark hingga mungkin saja akan menyebabkan pria itu mengalami iritasi mata parah atau bahkan kebutaan. Bagaimana jika Mark benar-benar buta dan memintanya untuk bertanggung jawab dengan cara menyuruhnya mendonorkan mata miliknya pada pria tersebut. Dan jika itu sungguhan terjadi maka dia harus mati terlebih dahulu supaya bisa mendonorkan mata, ia kan tidak mau muda! Karena sungguh Ia masih ingin hidup dan mencari pacar lalu menikah.

Pemandangan wajah panik yang disuguhkan oleh Donghyuck kini telah menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Mark. Memperhatikan bagaimana anak itu begitu ketakutan dan sangat hati-hati dalam membasuh matanya, padahal pada kenyataannya matanya masih baik-baik saja dan ia hanya berpura-pura kesakitan saja untuk membuat anak itu menjadi cemas. Di luar ekspetasi anak itu malah luar biasa sangat panik, ini lucu sekali melihatnya bertingkah panik seperti itu.

"Matamu baik-baik sajakan?" Mark tersenyum kecil saat Donghyuck dengan tangan halusnya menyentuh kelopak matanya. Dengan saling berdiri berhadapan begini ia kembali bisa menatap mata bulat indah itu dengan leluasa, dan ia sangat menikmati pemandangan bibir merah manis yang sekarang sedang sedikit terbuka itu.

"Kau imut sekali." Ia masih menutup sebelah matanya dan memperhatikan Donghyuck dengan senyum mematikannya.

"Apa!?" Donghyuck menatap tak percaya pada Mark sambil menahan emosinya, "Sekarang buka matamu! Kau cuma pura-purakan!?" Dengan kesal Donghyuck akan memukul kepala milik Mark sebelum dicengkah oleh orangnya dengan cara menahan tangannya dan membawa anak itu dalam pelukannya.

"Wajah panik milikmu itu sangat menggemaskan, rasanya sampai ingin sekali ku masukkan kau ke dalam karung lalu ku culik kau dan akan ku simpan tubuhmu itu di dalam kamarku untuk jadi teman tidurku setiap malam." Mark mencium pipi Donghyuck dengan gemas dan hampir akan menggigitnya karena saking gemasnya ia pada anak itu yang ternyata memiliki pipi gembil berisi seperti seorang bayi.

"Issh jangan menggigit pipiku!" Donghyuck menjauhkan wajah milik Mark dari wajahnya dan mencoba menghindari gigitan yang hendak dilakukan lagi olehnya.

"Iya-iya, kalau begitu ku cium saja." Mark memajukan wajahnya pada wajah milik Donghyuck untuk memberinya beribu kecupan di sana-sini.

"Sudah menjauh sana." Donghyuck mencoba menghindari Mark yang masih bersikeras tak mau berhenti mengecupinya.

"Ya sudah, sini ku makan saja bibirmu." Mark hendak mencium bibir milik Donghyuck yang langsung ditahan oleh orangnya, dan Mark sendiri, ia rasa ia telah siap untuk menerima segala pukulan dari anak itu jika saja anak itu benar-benar hendak memukulnya atau apa.

"Sekali saja ok, jangan lama-lama jangan sampai aku kehabisan napas," Donghyuck memajukan wajahnya dan hampir saja mereka saling berciuman sebelum sekarang giliran Mark yang menahan bibir anak itu. Mark sedang dibuat terkejut dengan ucapan dari anak itu, apa barusan anak itu bilang jika dia mau menerima ajakan berciuman darinya? Ia kira ia tadi akan digampar oleh anak itu karena telah berkata seperti itu, tapi ini? Apa maksud anak itu dengan berkata seperti demikian.

"Kau mau ku cium, apa ini tandanya kau mau jadian dengan ku?"

Mereka diam dan saling menatap memahami isi perasaan masing-masing, mencari dan menyelami kebenaran yang ada di mata masing-masing. Tatapan itu menyatukan mereka dalam satu perasaan dan keadaan, jantung mereka berdetak sama kencangnya dengan perasaan senang yang membuncah.

"Jadi, apa kita pacaran sekarang?" Mark menyeringai sambil menatap mata bulat milik Donghyuck.

"Kau boleh menyebutnya begitu." Donghyuck tersenyum kecil padanya lalu kabur begitu saja dari pelukannya dan meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di sini.

.

.

.

Jaemin terus memperhatikan Donghyuck yang sejak tadi masih terus melamun entah memikirkan apa. Bahkan tadi ketika mata kuliah matematika ekonomi mereka sedang berlangsung anak itu juga tidak memperhatikan penjelasan dari sang dosen dengan baik, padahal dari yang ia ketahui mata kuliah tersebut merupakan salah satu mata kuliah yang paling digemari oleh temannya itu.

Awalnya ia ingin kesal pada anak itu, karena bagaimana ia tak kesal jika ia sudah bercerita panjang lebar pada anak itu tapi ternyata tidak didengarkan dengan baik olehnya. Dan ia jadi semakin kesal saat ia harus mengulanginya beberapa kali. Pernah tadi ia hampir saja memukul kepala anak itu menggunakan gulungan kertas -karena saking kesalnya, namun hal itu langsung ia urungkan karena ia mendadak jadi merasa tidak tega memukul anak itu.

"Jae,"

"Apa?" Jaemin menyuapkan menyuapkan bekal makan siangnya dengan malas saat mendengar akhirnya anak itu mengeluarkan suaranya juga.

"Apakah keputusan yang ku ambil sudah benar?" Donghyuck mengguncang lengan milik Jaemin hingga membuat makanan yang sedang disumpit olehnya terjatuh kembali ke dalam kotak bekalnya.

"Apa sih! Sejak tadi kau aneh sekali!" Akhirnya Jaemin pun tidak tahan dan membentak Donghyuck dengan kesal, "Sekarang kau ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi padamu, dan kenapa sejak tadi kau terus saja melamun?" Jaemin memutuskan untuk menutup kotak bekalnya lalu menyingkirkannya sejenak supaya ia bisa mendengarkan cerita dari bocah itu dengan seksama. Ia sebenarnya juga sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang sudah dialami oleh anak itu hingga membuat dirinya jadi seperti patung hidup yang bisa bernapas.

"Kemarin aku baru saja jadian dengan Mark. Menurutmu apakah yang aku lakukan ini sudah benar?" Donghyuck menatap Jaemin dengan serius hendak mencari jawaban, ia menganggap seolah-olah mata milik Jaemin itu adalah mata milik seorang hakim yang paling adil dan benar yang pernah ada di dunia ini.

"Entahlah aku tidak tahu apakah keputusan yang kau ambil itu sudah benar atau tidak. Karena yah, kau taukan aku sendiri pun bahkan tak tahu apa-apa mengenai pria itu." Jaemin menghela napas panjang saat tahu ternyata masalah yang sejak tadi telah membuat anak itu seperti tak bernyawa dan hanya melamun saja adalah masalah mengenai seorang pria. Jika tahu begini, lebih baik sudah sejak tadi saja dia tendang bocah itu tanpa perlu harus merasa tidak tega.

"Jaemin! Kenapa menjawab begitu, setidaknya katakan sesuatu yang mampu membuatku jadi merasa lega!" Donghyuck menatap sebal pada sosok Jaemin yang sekarang malah sudah sibuk dengan ponsel di tangannya, ia yakin sekali jika anak itu pasti sedang sibuk saling balas pesan dengan pacarnya.

"Ck, ayolah Hyuck. Kau pikirkan saja bagaimana aku bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu jika pada kenyataanya aku ini tidak kenal dengan Mark sama sekali, aku pun juga belum pernah melihat wajahnya. Dan yang paling penting adalah, aku bahkan belum pernah sama sekali bertemu dengan pria itu. Jadi kesimpulannya adalah aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pria itu. Lalu kau mau memintaku memberi jawaban apakah keputusan yang telah kau ambil itu sudah baik atau belum, ku mohon jangan bercanda ya." Jaemin meletakkan ponselnya mencoba untuk fokus kembali pada pembicaraanya dengan Donghyuck.

"Jaemin!" Donghyuck semakin kesal saat ternyata membicarakan masalah ini dengan Jaemin tak menyelesaikan masalah sama sekali, "Bagaimana jika ternyata pria itu tidak serius denganku dan hanya mempermainkanku? Jaemin-ah aku harus bagaimana!" Dengan tingkah gilanya Donghyuck mengacak-acak rambutnya hingga berantakan.

"Seharusnya jika kau memang masih ragu kau tidak perlu menerima pria itu jadi pacarmu." Jaemin membenahi tatanan rambut milik Donghyuck yang jadi nampak begitu berantakan setelah diacak-acak sendiri olehnya menjadi rapi kembali.

"Kemarin aku terbawa suasana dan hal itu terjadi begitu saja. Kau tahu, waktu itu jantungku berdetak kencang karena dia memeluk dan menatap matamu dalam, bayangkan saja itu kau dan Jeno. Kau pasti juga akan berkata ngawurkan jika sedang gugup." Donghyuck menuding Jaemin dengan perasaan kesalnya.

"Iya juga sih, tapi mau bagaimanapun juga aku rasa kau memang terlalu terburu-buru. Kau sendiri pasti juga belum mengenal terlalu dekat dengan si Mark itu kan. Saran dariku sih, lebih baik kau bersikap biasa saja sama seperti ketika belum jadian dulu, dan usahakan kau jangan terlalu menunjukkan perasaamu yang sebenarnya sangat suka pada pria itu, bersikap saja seolah-olah kau tidak berpacaran dengannya. Dan dengan begitu aku rasa Mark akan menunjukkan perasaan aslinya padamu."

"Maksudmu?" Donghyuck bertanya tidak mengerti dengan maksud penjelasan dari Jaemin. Baginya Jaemin terlalu rumit dalam menyampaikan isi pikirannya.

"Begini, jika memang benar Mark menyukaimu aku yakin sekali dia pasti tidak akan terlalu masalah dengan sikapmu yang seperti itu karena dia berpikir mungkin kau sedang mencoba membangun rasa percaya padanya. Tapi jika dia malah menuntutmu untuk bersikap ini dan itu aku rasa dia hanya sedang mempermainkanmu saja. Dan dia akan membuangmu setelah kau mau menuruti segala kemauannya, aku yakin itu."

"Begitu ya? Baiklah aku akan mencoba mengikuti saran darimu."

.

.

.

"Mau ku antar ke kampus?" Ini pesan dari Mark yang dikirim pagi-pagi sekali olehnya.

"Tidak. Aku lebih suka naik kendaraan umum." Balasnya dengan jutek mengikuti saran dari Jaemin.

"Kenapa memangnya? Serius tidak mau? Mumpung aku sedang libur kerja." Pesan balasan dari Mark kembali masuk ke ponselnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku lebih suka naik kendaraan umum." Setelahnya ia langsung mematikan ponselnya karena dia mau mengabaikan semua pesan dari Mark. Ia memutuskan lebih baik segera pergi berangkat ke kampus daripada harus mempedulikan pesan dari orang itu.

Setelah memastikan semua telah siap dan rapi dia pun segera keluar dari kamarnya dan bergegas untuk pergi ke kampusnya. Hari ini ada empat mata kuliah yang akan ia hadiri dimana dua diantaranya adalah mata kuliah favoritnya, jadi tidak heran jika pagi ini dia tampak begitu semangat untuk pergi ke kampus.

Matanya menyiratkan kekecewaan saat melihat di halaman rumahnya tidak ada siapa pun. Bukannya ia mau terlalu banyak berharap, hanya di bayangannya tadi ia sempat berpikir mungkin saja Mark akan mendadak muncul di halaman rumahnya secara mengejutkan dan memaksanya untuk mau dianatar. Tapi sekarang pada kenyataanya tidaklah begitu, Mark tak menampakkan diri sama sekali di halaman rumahnya dan membuat ia menjadi sedikit agak kecewa.

"Seharusnya dia tidak menyerah untuk mengajakku berangkat bersama, jika begini aku jadi ragu dengan perasaannya kan." Ia menggerutu sebal dan membanting pintu rumahnya kesal.

Dengan langkah kaki lemasnya ia berjalan keluar dari area rumahnya tidak lupa ia juga menyempatkan diri untuk menengok ke arah rumah Mark, mencari-cari keberadaan pria itu siapa tahu saja dia sedang di bagasi rumahnya bersiap untuk tetap mengantarkannya ke kampus meski sudah ia tolak tadi. Tapi ternyata nihil, di sana tak nampak siapa pun dan sepertinya Mark memang tidak akan mengantarkannya.

Hatinya tak habis pikir mengenai hal ini, ternyata hanya sampai di sinilah usaha Mark untuk memperjuangkannya. Seharusnya pria itu harus tetap memaksa dirinya untuk mau berangkat ke kampus dengan diantar olehnya. Bukan malah seperti ini, ditolak sedikit seperti tadi saja sudah tidak peduli, membuatnya jadi sebal saja.

.

.

.

Donghyuck menekan bel pintu rumah milik Mark dengan kesal. Entah apa yang membuatnya kesal namun yang jelas ketika tadi matanya melihat bel rumah tersebut rasanya ia langsung tersulut emosi. Apa mungkin ini karena kejadian tadi pagi ketika Mark ternyata tak berusaha terus membujuknya untuk mau diantar pergi ke kampus. Atau mungkin ini semua malah karena bel rumah itu yang memang benar-benar nampak sangat menyebalkan baginya.

Ia hampir saja akan menghancurkan bel pintu rumah itu karena tak kunjung dibukakan oleh pemiliknya, namun bersyukur sajalah itu tidak terjadi sebab sekarang Mark telah membukakan pintu rumahnya dengan wajah kusut khas orang baru bangun tidur. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Mark baru bangun tidur padahal sekarang sudah hampir menjelang malam, sebenarnya apa saja yang sudah pria itu lakukan hingga sore-sore atau petang-petang begini baru bangun tidur.

"Ada apa?"

Donghyuck hampir menggampar wajah yang sayangnya sangat tampan milik Mark ketika ia mendengar perkataan yang barusan terlontar dari mulut orang itu. Ia tidak salah dengarkan, ada apa katanya? Bukannya disuruh masuk malah ditanyai seperti itu, yang benar saja pria itu bertanya seperti itu. Bukankah kemarin mereka sepakat untuk pacaran, jadi seharusnya Mark itu mengerti dan segera mempersilahakan dirinya untuk masuk.

"Kau tidak mau mempersilahkan diriku untuk masuk ke dalam?" Donghyuck menyilangkan tangannya ke dada dengan memasang wajah datarnya.

"Kau mau masuk?"

Donghyuck bersumpah akan membuang Mark sampai ke Pluto jika pria itu tidak segera menyuruhnya untuk segera masuk ke dalam dan bukannya malah menanyakan hal yang tidak penting sama sekali padanya.

"Minggir!" Donghyuck pun dengan kesal mendorong badan milik Mark kesal dari depan pintu dan masuk ke dalam rumah itu tanpa mempedulikan sosok si pemilik rumah sendiri, ia terlanjur kesal jadi apa saja tidak akan ia pedulikan lagi.

"Kau kenapa? Rindu padaku ya" Mark bertanya dan mengikuti Donghyuck dari belakang sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya pasca bangun tidur yang masih terasa pegal-pegal.

"Tidak." Donghyuck membanting tubuhnya di atas sofa dan berbaring nyaman di atas sana.

"Lalu?" Mark ikut menyusul berbaring di sofa itu dan menghimpit badan milik Donghyuck yang membuat orangnya jadi sedikit merasa kesal.

"Aku lapar, cepat buatkan aku makanan sana, dan jangan ikut-ikutan berbaring di sini!" Dengan tendangannya Donghyuck telah berhasil membuat Mark berguling dari atas sofa itu. Mark awalnya hendak marah tapi setelah ingat jika Donghyuck itu sejak dulu memang menyebalkan maka ia pun memutuskan untuk diam saja serta segera bangun dari jatuhnya tadi.

"Mark!" Donghyuck berteriak dari ruang tamu saat Mark masih dalam perjalanannya menuju ke dapur.

"Apa?" Balas Mark dengan ogah-ogahan karena jujur saja ia sedang malas untuk meladeni sikap dari Donghyuck yang begitu menyebalkan.

"Kita putus saja ya, tidak usah jadi jadian."

Mark hanya menghela napasnya lelah, sekarang di pikirannya akan ada skenario aneh apa lagi yang mau dilakonkan oleh anak itu. Anak itu benar-benar sangat aneh dan banyak tingkah. Untung dia sayang, jika tidak sudah dia musnahkan saja anak itu sejak dulu.

"Mark! Kau dengar aku tidak sih?" Donghyuck bertanya kesal saat Mark tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya barusan.

"Aku dengar, aku tidak tuli." Mark membalasnya singkat saat ia sudah sampai di dapur dan membuka isi kulkasnya. Ia sedang berpikir hendak memasak apa untuk anak itu. Ia bisa saja sih asal memasak dan memasukkan banyak garam ke dalam makanan anak itu tapi setelah ia pikir-pikir lagi sepertinya itu bukanlah hal yang baik untuk dilakukannya. Dan maka dari itulah dirinya memutuskan untuk membuat pasta dengan saus kental yang berisi banyak daging.

"Jadi bagaimana, kita putus saja ya?" Donghyuck kembali berteriak dengan sangat kencangnya dari ruang tamu sana.

"Nanti kau menyesal jika kita benar-benar putus." Mark membalas sambil merebus pastanya, ia tidak terlalu menganggap serius perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut Donghyuck jadi dia pun hanya menanggapinya santai saja. "Ya sudah, anggap saja kita sudah putus jika memang kau memaksa ingin putus." Ia meniriskan rebusan pastanya yang matangnya telah pas.

"Ok, kita putus." Donghyuck beranjak dari sofa ruang tamu dan menyusul Mark di sana, mendadak tadi perutnya berbunyi kencang saat mencium ada aroma daging yang mulai menyerbak di penjuru rumah ini.

"Sepakat lho ya jika kita ini sudah putus." Tiba-tiba saja Donghyuck sudah muncul di dapur dan membuat Mark sedikit terkejut olehnya. Pria itu tadi bahkan hampir saja memasukkan satu sendok makan penuh garam ke dalam saus pasta buatannya yang sudah hampir matang.

"Hm.." Mark malas banyak berdebat dengan anak itu jadi dia lebih memilik menjawab singkat dan kembali fokus pada masakannya.

"Kau pasti tidak terlalu suka padaku jadi mudah saja bilang iya saat ku ajak putus." Donghyuck menatap curiga pada Mark yang saat ini sedang mematikan kompornya dan hendak menuangkan saus pastanya yang sudah jadi di atas piring saji yang di atasnya juga sudah tersaji gulungan pasta yang sudah ia tata.

"Terserahmu saja mau memanggap dan memikirkannya bagaimana. Aku sedang lelah, setelah ini aku mau tidur lagi. Jadi cepat makan dan habiskan ok." Mark menyodorkan sepiring pasta buatannya kepada Donghyuck yang langsung diterima anak itu dengan hentakan tangan kesal.

"Kita tidak jadi putus kalau begitu, nanti kalau kita putus yang lebih dulu mendapatkan kekasih baru pasti dirimu. Tidak bisa, itu tidak boleh! Kita pacaran saja lagi!" Dengan kesal Donghyuck sedikit membanting makanannya ke meja karena membayangkan Mark yang sedang menggandeng wanita baru di depannya. Itu menyeramkan! Sungguh Donghyuck tidak suka dan benci!

"Ok kita tidak jadi putus. Sekarang duduk dan cepat makan." Mark menarik kursi untuk Donghyuck dan memakasa anak itu untuk segera duduk lalu lekas makan. Ia sudah sangat mengantuk omong-omong, kemarin ia tidak tidur dan sibuk menyelesaikan proses perbaikan teras rumahnya yang sedang dia garap. Tadi pagi sampai siang dia bahkan juga sibuk mempercepat pengerjaannya pada terasnya itu. Jadi wajar sajakan jika sekarang dia merasa cukup lelah, dan oleh karena itulah ia ingin segera tidur serta istirahat supaya tenaganya bisa cepat kembali.

"Memangnya kau habis apa sih? Lelah karena sibuk selingkuh begitu?" Donghyuck bicara asal dan menyantap gulungan pasta itu dengan lahap tanpa ada maksud menawari Mark sedikitpun. Mungkin dia terlalu lapar hingga ia jadi lupa pada segalanya.

"Jika aku benar-benar selingkuh maka kau akan langsung menangis darah nanti." Mark mendengus kecil mengejek Donghyuck yang hanya ditanggapi dengan mengedikkan bahu oleh orangnya.

"Dengar ya, sebelum kau benar-benar selingkuh maka aku akan mengutukmu menjadi impoten seumur hidupmua terlebih dahulu!" Meski Donghyuck mengatakan ini dengan nada yang hanya terdengar main-main saja, tapi tetap tak bisa dipungkiri jika apa yang telah anak itu ucapkan tadi benar-benar membuat Mark sedikit merinding.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu berkata seperti itu heum, mulutmu itu benar-benar harus segera diberi pelajaran." Mark hendak berjalan meninggalkan dapur dan pergi menuju ke kamarnya, ia memilih untuk segera tidur dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dari pada harus terus-terusan menanggapi omongan bawel dari sosok Donghyuck yang begitu cerewet.

.

.

.

Donghyuck membereskan piringnya setelah selesai makan, dia tadi ingin marah sebenarnya. Mark itu sialan, dirinya sedang makan tapi malah ditinggalkan begitu saja di dapur, sendirian pula. Dasar, pria macam apa sih dia itu, kenapa pacar sendiri malah dibeginikan. Ia mendadak jadi ingat dengan perkataan yang diucapkan oleh Jaemin padanya waktu itu. Kata anak itu jika respon dari Mark kepadanya masih sama saja ketika mereka masih belum berpacaran dulu dan tidak menuntut banyak hal padanya, maka kemungkinan besar pria itu memang benar-benar menyukainya. Apa iya Mark memang sudah menyukai dirinya? Aduh, boleh tidak sih dirinya berpikir begitu dan berharap jika Mark memang benar-benar menyukainya? Astaga, sudahlah lebih baik dirinya segera tidur saja menyusul Mark, ia tadi kemari kan tujuan awalnya memang ingin tidur bersama Mark.

"Mark pasti sudah tidur nyenyak," Ia berbisik pelan saat sudah sampai di pintu kamar milik Mark lalu sedikit mengintip ke dalam, "Sebenarnya dia itu habis melakukan apa sih? Kenapa jam segini sudah mengantuk." Ia memasuki kamar tersebut dan menutup pintunya dengan pelan bermaksud untuk tidak menganggu tidur dari seorang Mark di sana.

Pelan-pelan dirinya menyusul ikut berbaring di ranjang bersama Mark yang sudah tampak terlelap di sampingnya, dan dengan sangat hati-hati pula dirinyapun juga ikut masuk ke dalam selimut. Tidak apa-apalah meski malam belum terlalu larut dan dirinya juga tidak biasa tidur di jam segini tapi asal tidurnya di samping Mark maka ia akan melakoninya dan tidur nyenyak menyusul pria itu atau bahkan jika dia disuruh matipun ia akan menjabaninya asal itu bersama Mark. Eh, tidaklah! Untuk pernyataan yang terakhirnya tadi ia hanya bercanda dan tidak serius. Ahahhaaha, karena baginya secinta apapun ia pada Mark ia juga tidak akan segila itu mau mati dengan pria itu, maaf saja hidupnya masih sangat panjang soalnya.

"Kau belum pulang?" Mark tiba-tiba bersuara dan memeluknya membuat ia jadi terkejut bukan main, dia bahkan tadi sempat berpikir jika jantungnya hampir terlepas dari tempatnya.

"Bisa tidak sih jangan mengagetkan orang terus!" Donghyuck berkata sebal dan menarik selimutnya lalu membalik tubuhnya membelakangi Mark. Dirinya terlanjur kesal pada Mark karena telah dengan seenaknya saja mengagetkan dirinya yang sejak tadi sedang sibuk bermonolog dalam hati.

"Wah, wah, kau marah?" Mark menatap tak percaya ke arah punggung Donghyuck yang membelakanginya, ia tak habis pikir jika Donghyuck akan marah padanya hanya karena hal sepele seperti tadi. Ternyata memang benar kata kebanyakan orang jika sekalinya kekanakan maka selamanya akan tetap kekanakan.

"Sudah tidur sana, katanya kau sudah lelah sejak tadi dan ingin cepat tidur. Jadi cepat sana tidur dan jangan hiraukan aku!" Donghyuck menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik selimut membuat Mark semakin gemas jadinya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menghiraukanmu, jika sekarang kau sedang tidur di atas ranjangku?' Mark merambatkan tangannya masuk ke dalam selimut dan menarik pinggang milik Donghyuck supaya jadi semakin dekat padanya.

"Anggap saja aku hantu tak kasat mata!" Donghyuck kesal dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan tangan milik Mark dari pinggangnya yang semakin lama terasa samakin mengerat.

"Menganggapmu tak kasat mata saat aku bahkan bisa memelukmu seperti ini? Yang benar saja, hal sulit macam apa itu?" Mark melepaskan pelukannya pada Donghyuck dan menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman pada punggung anak itu.

"Omong-omong aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu pada dirimu." Mark menambahkan sambil berbisik lembut pada sosok Donghyuck yang sepertinya sudah nampak akan memejamkan matanya.

"Apa? Jangan bilang kau mau menunjukkan tampang selingkuhanmu itu padaku." Donghyuck menjawan culas omongan milik Mark, dia bahkan sama sekali tak menganggap jika ucapan dari Mark itu serius.

"Tentu saja bukan. Ini bukan tentang selingkuh, mendua atau apapunlah itu pokoknya, lagipula kau tenang saja kalau aku mau selingkuh aku tak akan memberitahumu sama sekali." Mark bangun dari ranjang miliknya lalu menarik Donghyuck untuk ikut bangun juga. Ia ingin menunjukkan sesuatu yang spesial untuk anak itu, sesuatu yang sudah membuatnya hampir tak tidur selama seharian kemarin.

"Memangnya apa sih?" Donghyuck bangun dari ranjang itu lalu mengikuti langkah milik Mark yang sekarang sedang menggandeng tangannya menuju ke luar entah hendak ke mana. Terserahlah lebih baik menurut saja mengikutinya supaya semua bisa cepat selesai.

Mark terus menarik tangan Donghyuck yang masih dalam genggamannya lalu membawanya menuju ke teras rumahnya. Dirinya sudah tak sabar ingin menunjukkan hasil kerja kerasnya sejak kemarin pada Donghyuck, dan ia juga yakin sekali jika Donghyuck pasti akan menyukainya. Diakan sudah melakukan riset cukup lama selama lebih dari seminggu sebelum memutuskan untuk membuat ini khusus untuk anak itu.

"Whaaaahh!" Benarkan apa dugaannya barusan, ini bahkan belum apa-apa tapi anak itu bahkan tiba-tiba sudah berlari begitu saja menuju ke teras rumahnya ketika melihat ada pancaran cahaya yang cukup indah dari jendelanya. Dan ia pun hanya bisa tersenyum puas ketika melihat reaksi yang Donghyuck berikan padanya, terlihat sekali jika dia benar-benar sangat antusias dengan apa yang dia lihat di depan matanya sekarang.

"Jadi setelah bergelantungan di tembok seperti spiderman kemarin kau telah berhasil membuat ini? Whah! Bagus sekali, aku suka. Jangan-jangan kau sengaja membuat ini khusus untukku ya?" Donghyuck duduk di kursi panjang yang ada di teras tersebut seraya memperhatikan pemandangan tanaman hias yang ada begitu banyak di sana. Dia suka sekali dengan semua ini, apalagai lampu taman yang bersinar terang dengan begitu cantiknya, sampai karena hal tersebutlah suasana malam ini tidak terlihat seperti sudah malam hari melainkan seperti senja atau fajar yang cahayanya begitu lembut dan menenangkan hati.

"Sebelumnya aku belum pernah mengungkapakan perasaanku secara benar. Maka dari itu, aku akan memulainya sekarang." Mark menarik tubuh milik Donghyuck untuk berdiri dan saling berhadapan dengannya, matanya pun juga menatap dengan serius mata milik anak itu.

"Kau ini apaan sih," Donghyuck menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggaruki kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia melakukan itu karena ia sedang salah tingkah dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Semua ini salah Mark, karena sudah menatapinya dengan sebegitu seriusnya sampai seperti itu. Mark itu benar-benar ya, tidak mengerti dirinya sama sekali dan begitu pandai untuk membuat dirinya jadi berdebar.

"Lihat mataku baik-baik," Mark mengangkat kembali wajah milik Donghyuck supaya mata mereka bisa saling menatap. Karena jujur saja ia tidak begitu suka saat melihat mata milik anak itu beralih melihat ke arah lain sekalipun itu hanya untuk memandangi rerumputan basah di bawah sana. Lagipula apa gunanya memandangi rerumputan basah itu jika pada kenyataanya di depannya masih ada pemandangan yang lebih menarik untuk diperhatikan, seperti wajah tampannya itu lho.

"Aku tak akan memaksamu untuk percaya pada ucapanku, namun yang jelas aku mengucapkan ini karena aku benar-benar tulus dan tidak ada maksud untuk membohongimu sama sekali." Mark menangkup kedua sisi wajah milik anak itu dan memandanginya dengan tatapan lembut.

Dan hal tersebut pun telah berhasil membuat Donghyuck jadi semakin berdebar. Berdebar karena dirinya sedang menantikan apa yang akan Mark ucapkan kepada dirinya. Meski pada dasarnya ia sendiri pun juga sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan pria itu katakan padanya, tapi tetap saja hal tersebut tak mampu untuk bisa membuat debaran jantungnya bisa diajak bekerja sama. Dan ia rasa Mark benar-benar telah berhasil membuat dirinya jadi seperti seorang gadis yang sedang menantikan sang pujaan hatinya menyatakan cinta kepada dirinya. Duh, jika benar seperti itu dirinya jadi merasa seperti orang yang benar-benar miskin harga diri.

"Intinya, maukah kau maukan jadian denganku?"

Apa dia sudah salah dengar? Jadi cuma segitu saja kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Mark untuk menyampaikan perasaanny? Sesingkat itu? Pria itu gila atau bagaimana sih, kenapa dia tidak ada romantis-romantisnya sama sekali dan langsung berkata intinya mau jadian. Apa dia tidak ada inisiatif ingin menggombalinya sedikit sebelum benar-benar mengucapkan kalimat tadi. Dasar pria tidak idealis sama sekali, membuat ia jadi sebal saja.

"Kau dengar ucapanku kan?" Mark menepuk pelan pipi kiri milik Donghyuck yang saat ini masih berada dalam tanggkupannya.

Dan Donghyuck hanya bisa menggerutu pelan saja dalam hati saat mendengar kalimat tanya barusan keluar dari mulut milik Mark. Anak itu tentu saja mendengarkan dengan baik ucapan dari Mark, hanya saja sejak waktu tadi anak itu masih saja terus berharap Mark akan berkata-kata puitis di depannya dan membuatnya jadi terpukau atau bahkan sampai pingsan karena saking terpukaunya dirinya.

"Jangan hanya diam saja, aku malas kalau tiba-tiba saja kau akan kabur lagi seperti saat itu. Kau bahkan sudah dua kali kabur dariku ketika aku benar-benar sedang menuntut jawaban darimu." Mark memeluk erat tubuh milik Donghyuck untuk mencegah supaya anak itu tidak akan bisa kabur lagi dari dirinya seperti dulu.

"Dasar tidak romantis!" Ini adalah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan oleh Donghyuck setelah sudah cukup lama terus saja diam. Sebagai bonusnya anak itu juga memberikan gigitan super kencang pada bahu milik Mark karena saking kesalnya dia pada pria itu.

"Kau pikir itu tidak sakit apa?" Mark sedikit menggerutu ketika masih merasakan sedikit rasa sakit yang masih membekas di bahunya setelah tadi digigit oleh anak itu.

"Aku tidak peduli." Donghyuck memalingkan wajahnya dari pria itu dan lebih memilih memperhatikan gradasi lampu yang ditata di teras ini dengan begitu epiknya hingga membuat ia begitu terkagum. Warna-warna lampu itu adalah warna favoritnya dan dia akan benar-benar merasa sangat senang jika memang benar Mark membuatkan ini khusus untuk dirinya.

"Kemarin, aku sempat bertanya pada kakakmu kenapa kau bisa memiliki trauma yang begitu mendalam pada gelap. Lalu dia bilang jika dulu ketika usiamu baru 4 tahun kau pernah hampir diculik. Kata kakamu saat itu rumahmu dalam keadaan gelap dan kau hanya sendirian di dalam kamar. Jujur saja setelah mendengar itu aku jadi tidak terlalu menyimak dengan baik lagi cerita dari kakamu itu, karena pada saat itu juga aku langsung saja sibuk memikirkan mengenai dirimu, aku membayangkan seberapa ketakutannya dirimu pada saat itu."

"Rumah dalam keadaan gelap. Dan kau sendirian di dalam kamar, parahnya lagi saat itu orang yang hendak menculikmu malah mati dengan sangat tragisnya karena tersengat listrik tepat di depan matamu. Membayangkan seorang bocah yang bahkan masih berusia 4 tahun namun sudah menjadi saksi bisu sebuah kematian tragis seperti itu membuatku benar-benar jadi merasa begitu khawatir."

"Tapi mulai sekarang, aku harap kau tidak akan takut lagi pada hal itu. Tak perlu takut jika kau hanya sendirian di rumah, datanglah ke rumahku dan kita bisa duduk bersama di sini. Kata kakakmu pula, ku dengar kau sangat suka dengan pancaran lembut dari cahaya matahari senja ataupun fajar. Jadi ya beginilah, aku sudah berusaha keras untuk menyusun gradasi warna dari lampu taman yang hampir menyerupai cahaya senja ataupun fajar. Meski tak begitu mirip, tapi ku harap kau akan menyukai semua ini." Mark memeluk tubuh Donghyuck semakin erat seperti dirinya tengah menyalurkan perasaan sayangnya yang amat dalam kepada anak itu.

"Donghyuck?" Mark mengerutkan dahinya bingung saat anak itu tak kunjung menjawabnya dan malah menangis sesenggukan di dadanya. Entah apa yang membuat anak itu sedih namun yang jelas suara tangisan milik Donghyuck itu benar-benar membuatnya jadi bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Kenapa kau bersikap begini? Apa kau pikir aku ini seorang wanita sampai perlu kau perlakukan selembut ini! Kau menghancurkan harga diriku, kau tahu!"

Mark hanya memutar bola matanya malas setelah mendengar ucapan dari anak itu yang ia nilai begitu sangat berlebihan dan hiperbolis. Padahal bagi dirinya apa yang sudah ia lakukan ini tidak terlalu tampak seperti dia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada seorang wanita ataupun gadis. Sepertinya memang Donghyucknya saja yang terlalu berlebihan dalam menyikapi sesuatu.

"Tadi aku tidak berkata romantis kau protes, sekarang aku bersikap manis dan lembut kau malah tidak terima dan marah karena merasa diperlakukan seperti seorang wanita. Kau itu, sebenarnya mau mu itu apa sih." Ia berkata gemas seraya membalas gigitan dari Donghyuck tadi namun ia memilih leher anak itu sebagai sasaran gigitannya. Dan hal itupun langsung menghasilkan bisikan geli dari sepasang bibir mungil yang tengah mengerucut sebal.

"Jadi bagaimana, kau mau jadian secara resmi denganku kan?" Ia sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya pada anak itu dan kembali menangkup wajah manis itu dengan lembut.

"Lepas. Sejak tadi kau terus saja memperlakukanku seperti seorang gadis!" Donghyuck menampik tangan milik Mark dengan kesal karena jujur saja ia sudah cukup sangat gemas pada perlakuan dari Mark yang ternyata benar-benar terlalu lembut padanya. Dan ia tidak suka hal itu, ia tak suka karena ia merasa seolah-olah Mark itu menganggapnya sebagai seorang wanita.

"Ok, aku minta maaf. Aku akan memperlakukanmu seperti seorang pria juga,"

"Aw! Tapi tidak dengan memukulku juga sialan!" Donghyuck berteriak marah saat Mark malah memukul lengannya kencang dengan tinjuan tangannya. Pria itu memang sialan, tidak apa-apa sih jika dia mau memperlakukannya selayaknya seorang pria tapi tidak sampai memukul seperti itu jugakan? Dasar, sepertinya dia itu memang minta ditendang ya.

"Aku pikir kau ingin diperlakukan seperti seorang pria juga, jadi ya aku melakukan hal yang biasa ku lakukan pada teman-temanku ketika di Amerika sana padamu. Ku kira kau akan suka dengan hal itu." Mark mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli lalu setelahnya ia benar-benar melepaskan pelukannya pada bocah itu.

"Ya sudahlah kita jadian saja kalau kau memang memaksa." Donghyuck beranjak dari teras itu dan berbalik untuk melangkahkan kakinya kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia pergi dari sana bukan karena sudah bosan dengan teras indah hasil karya milik Mark, ia suka dengan itu dan tidak bosan sama sekali, hanya saja sekarang dirinya benar-benar ingin kembali masuk ke dalam. Berbaring di sofa luas dan panjang milik Mark mungkin lebih menyenangkan dan seru.

"Bucaranya itu, seakan-akan aku sudah beribu kali memohon padanya untuk menerimaku saja." Mark hanya menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum kecil saja ketika mengikuti anak itu di belakangnya. Donghyck itu memang sangat aneh dan luar biasa sulit untuk ditebak, benar-benar membuat dirinya tak habis pikir saja.

Dirinya masih mengikuti langkah kaki milik anak itu yang sekarang sudah berada di ruang tamu miliknya. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan anak itu lakukan di ruang tamu ini namun yang jelas ia akan terus mengikutinya saja, takut-takut jika saja anak itu akan mendadak kabur lagi seperti waktu itu. Hal itukan benar-benar sangat merepotkan, pembicaraan masih tanggung dan belum selesai tapi anak itu sudah main kabur saja.

"Kalau mau tidur kenapa tidak di kamar saja?" Ia ikut-ikutan berbaring di sofa panjang itu saat melihat bocah itu sudah nyaman berbaring di sana. Tubuhnya bahkan terus memepet padanya dan memeluk erat pinggangnya dari belakang, dan hal itupun langsung membuat bocah itu jadi berdecak kesal karenanya.

"Kau juga, kalau mau tidur kenapa tidak ke kamar saja bukan malah ikut-ikutan berbaring di sini." Donghyuck membalik badannya dengan kesal dan menghadap ke arah Mark yang ada di belakang tubuhnya. Ia bahkan sudah mengalungkan kedua kakinya pada perut milik Mark dan memeluknya dengan erat setelah itu. Mark sendiri juga balas memeluk tubuhnya erat hingga membuat tubuh mereka jadi saling berhimpitan rapat di sofa tersebut.

"Ku pikir memeluk erat tubuhmu dan saling berhimpitan begini lebih enak daripada harus tidur sendirian di dalam kamar." Mark meletakkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher milik Donghyuck dan jujur saja dirinya sudah sangat gemas ingin menggigit leher itu ketika ia baru melihatnya tadi. Apalagi anak itu bahkan juga mendongakkan kepalanya hingga leher menggodanya itu bisa ia lihat dengan sangat leluasa. Ia sungguh sudah tak habis pikir lagi apa maksud bocah itu melakukan hal tersebut, apa dia ingin menggodanya atau apa.

"Katakan padaku, sudah berapa banyak wanita yang pernah kau tiduri?" Donghyuck tiba-tiba saja mendorong tubuhnya sampai ia terjatuh sama seperti kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu yang pernah terjadi di sini. Dasar anak sialan, kenapa dia suka sekali bersikap begitu, susah ditebak dan benar-benar sangat menyebalkan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba berkata begitu?" Ia bangun dari jatuhnya dan menanyai anak itu dengan nada kesal bercampur marah. "Dan apa-apaan ini kenapa kau jadi begitu suka membuatku terjatuh begini."

Mark memilih untuk duduk di samping Donghyuck yang sekarang juga sama sedang duduk dengan wajah menyebalkan miliknya. Mark sebenarnya tadi cukup terkejut ketika mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu terlontar dari mulut Donghyuck. Karena jujur saja dirinya benar-benar tak menduga jika anak itu akan bertanya seperti itu padanya. Dan lagipula untuk apa juga anak itu bertanya demikian padanya, apa dia benar-benar ingin tahu sudah ada berapa gadis di dunia ini yang pernah ia tiduri?

"Aku tidak begitu yakin, namun yang jelas sejak di Amerika dulu aku ini seorang player. Jadi-,"

"Sudah ku duga sejak dulu jika kau itu memang seorang bajingan. Jika sejak dulu kau itu seorang player pasti sudah banyak sekali gadis yang pernah kau kencani atau bahkan hanya sebatas menjadi teman tidurmu di ranjang. Apa kau dulu juga pernah tidur dengan seorang pria?" Donghyuck mendekati Mark dan menanyai pria itu dengan nada yang sangat penasaran. Ia sungguh sangat-sangat ingin tahu tentang hal itu dan ia harap Mark akan memberinya jawaban.

"Aku tidak pernah benar-benar berkencan dengan seseorang. Baik itu seorang gadis ataupun pria. Jujur saja orang pertama yang pernah benar-benar ku ajak jadian itu ya cuma dirimu." Mark menyandarkan punggunya pada sofa tersebut dan mulai memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia tidak begitu tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan macam ini omong-omong.

"Apa kau juga mengatakan hal yang seperti ini pada orang-orang yang akan kau kencani? Apa hal seperti ini bukan hanya aku saja yang pernah mendengarkannya? Pasti juga sudah ada banyak sekali gadis atau bahkan pria yang pernah kau tiduri. Benarkan?" Donghyuck menatap wajah milik Mark dengan semakin penasaran.

"Ck, aku tidak se-player itu. Aku memang sering meniduri seorang gadis tapi tidak sesering yang kau pikirkan. Dan apa yang aku katakan tadi serius, kau memang benar-benar orang pertama yang serius ku ajak untuk berkencan. Aku sungguh belum pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu pada orang lain sebelumnya." Mark mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah Donghyuck dan menatap anak itu serius hingga membuat bocah itu jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"Jangan menatapku begitu." Donghyuck berkata sambil berdiri dari sofa hendak pergi dari ruang tamu itu dengan segera namun langsung dicegah oleh cekalan tangan dari Mark. Mark menarik tubuh itu untuk jatuh terduduk di pangkuannya dan segera ia kurung anak itu dalam dekapan eratnya pada pinggang itu.

"Kau tadi belum menjawab pertanyaan dariku, kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin tahu tentang hal itu?" Sekarang dirinya menatap bocah itu dengan serius dari jarak yang sangat dekat hingga membuat dirinya bisa begitu leluasa untuk memandangi wajah manis itu.

"Aku hanya, sejujurnya aku itu masih merasa ragu dan takut jika kau tidak serius padaku. Aku takut jika tiba-tiba saja kau akan meninggalkan aku dan mencampakkan diriku begitu saja setelah kau merasa bosan padaku. Sekalipun kau benar-benar sudah terlihat sangat serius padaku namun tetap saja aku masih belum yakin denganmu." Donghyuck tak sanggup untuk menatap langsung mata miliknya, anak itu bahkan terus saja menunduk dalam pangkuannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Kau tahu, kau adalah pria pertama yang pernah ku cium. Aku tak tahu apakah itu saja sudah akan cukup untuk membuatmu mulai percaya padaku, namun bisakah kau percaya pada satu hal itu dariku? Aku serius jika kau itu memang benar-benar pria pertama yang pernah aku cium."

"Apa aku juga pria pertama yang duduk di pangkuanmu?" Donghyuck.

"Iya." Mark.

"Kau serius?" Donghyuck lagi.

"Iya, tentu saja." Mark.

"Baiklah aku akan percaya kalau begitu." Donghyuck tersenyum senang seraya memberikan Mark kedipan lucu yang membuat pria itu jadi gemas.

"Kau senang?" Mark mengangkat tubuh milik Donghyuck dan membawa anak itu untuk pindah ke kamar saja daripada tidur di sofa yang sudah pasti sangat sempit jika untuk ditiduri oleh dua orang.

"Tentu saja. Setidaknya ada hal pertama yang baru kau lakukan dan itu denganku." Donghyuck memeluk leher milik Mark dengan senyum sumringah miliknya. Ia senang dengan ini, tak peduli apa yang dikatakan oleh Mark itu benar atau tidak. Baginya biarlah ia bahagia dengan mempercayai hal ini, ia tak apa-apa jika pada kenyataannya Mark mungkin berbohong padanya. Izinkanlah ia memunafikkan hatinya sendiri meski hanya untuk sejenak saja, jadi jangan pengaruhi dirinya dengan hal apapun karena itu tak akan ada hasilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~Satu Tahun Kemudian~**

Donghyuck mondar-mandir tidak jelas di kamar milik Jaemin hingga membuat si pemilik kamar sendiri hanya mampu berdecak malas saja. Jujur saja Jaemin sudah merasa terbiasa dengan pemandangan yang seperti ini di dalam kamarnya sejak dua hari yang lalu, jadi ia tidak akan merasa heran apalagi sampai merasa terkejut. Ia hanya tak habis pikir saja, kenapa sejak dulu Donghyuck itu tak pernah berubah sama sekali. Jika sedang bertengkar atau ribut dengan pacarnya itu pasti kaburnya akan kemari. Punya masalah bukannya cepat diselesaikan malah hobi kabur seperti ini.

"Kau tahu,"

"Aku tidak."

"Aku belum selesai bicara bodoh!" Donghyuck menunjuk wajah Jaemin kesal saat anak tadi menyela perkataanya. Dia sedang kesal dan Jaemin malah bertingkah seperti itu, membuat dirinya jadi ingin menelannya hidup-hidup saja.

"Masa bodoh." Jaemin membalas dengan ucapan masa bodohnya saja dan berniat mau keluar dari kamarnya karena ia benar-benar sudah merasa sangat malas melihat wajah milik temannya itu.

"Jaemin! Jangan keluar, temani aku bodoh! Aku mau cerita sesuatu padamu!" Donghyuck menahan tangan milik Jaemin dan membawa anak itu untuk tetap di kamar saja mendengarkan segala keluh kesah cerita hidupnya.

"Maaf ya aku tidak mau, karena jujur saja aku sudah malas mendengarkan semua cerita memuakkanmu itu sejak kemarin malam. Aku heran padamu, kenapa hanya karena masalah seperti itu saja kau jadi kabur seperti ini dan tidak mau menemuinya. Jangan kekanakan dan cepat kembali padanya sana, lagipula apa masalahnya jika dia ingin bercinta denganmu. Apa karena kau masih ragu dengannya? Oh ayolah, kalian bahkan sudah satu tahun bersama dan kau masih saja ragu padanya?" Jaemin benar-benar memukul telak pikiran milik Donghyuck dengan perkataannya barusan. Bagi anak itu sudah sewajarnya jika Donghyuck itu harus segera disadarkan kewarasannya supaya dia cepat tahu jika apa yang tengah ia lakukan sekarang itu benar-benar tidak berguna. Karena untuk apa pula dia harus melakukan hal tidak berguna macam kabu-kabur tak jelas seperti ini.

"Wah, Jaemin bicaramu itu. Mudah sekali kau mengucapkan kata bercinta, seolah kau sudah sangat terbiasa mengucapkannya. Atau jangan-jangan kau memang sudah sering melakukan hal bercinta-cinta itu dengan pacarmu itu. Iya kan? Sudah mengaku saja padaku." Donghyuck melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil menatap Jaemin.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sekarang kau kembalilah ke rumahmu sendiri sana, dan jangan terus menumpang di sini seperti kau tidak punya rumah sendiri saja." Jaemin menarik tubuh milik Donghyuck dan menyeretnya untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Dia sungguh ingin segera membuang jauh Donghyuck dari rumahnya karena sungguh demi Tuhan dirinya benar-benar sudah sangat malas sekali melihat tampang orang itu di dalam kamarnya sejak kemarin.

"Apa kau sedang mengusirku? Iya, begitu?" Donghyuck bertanya tak percaya saat merasakan Jaemin semakin kencang menarik tubuhnya hingga sampai di depan pintu rumah.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Sebuah suara tiba-tiba saja muncul ketika Donghyuck telah berhasil diseret keluar oleh Jaemin dari rumahnya. Mereka berdua serentak mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sumber suara yang tak lain ternyata itu adalah suara milik Jeno, sekarang orangnya bahkan sudah menatapa heran pada mereka.

"Ah, aku tahu sekarang kenapa kau mengusirku. Kau pasti mau bercinta-cinta apalah itu dengan Jeno kan? Iyakan? Sud-,"

"Diam kau! Ku bilang pulang sana. Jeno jangan dengarkan ucapan ngawur dari bocah stress satu ini." Jaemin dengan brutalnya mengantar tubuh milik Donghyuck untuk segera pergi dari area rumahnya. Dia sungguh sudah benar-benar sangat kesal dengan anak itu, bahkan tadi parahnya anak itu juga berkata ngawur dan super ngelantur di depan Jeno. Membuatnya jadi malu saja sungguh!

"Kenapa mengusir Donghyuck seperti itu?" Jeno bertanya heran pada Jaemin ketika anak itu sudah datang kembali dari acara menyeret Donghyuck keluar dari rumahnya.

"Kau tak perlu tahu! Aku sedang marah sekarang!" Jaemin masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan wajah marah entah karena apa yang membuat Jeno jadi semakin bingung saja dengan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

"Aku yakin sekali jika dia itu bukan wanita. Tapi kenapa tingkahnya terlihat seperti sedang PMS saja?" Jeno menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba menampik pikiran aneh yang sekarang sedang menghantui kepalanya.

.

.

.

Donghyuck berjalan menuju ke halte dengan wajah lesu karena dia malas untuk pulang. Ia tidak mau pulang dulu karena dia belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Mark. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana dan bersikap seperti apa ketika sudah berhadapan dengan Mark nanti. Apakah ia harus meminta maaf dan bilang menyesal karena telah melakukan hal itu. Tapi dia rasa itu terlalu berlebihan dan sangat aneh untuk dirinya.

Kalau begitu dia harus bersikap bagaiaman nanti!

Semua ini karena kejadian waktu itu. Kejadian tiga malam yang lalu saat lagi-lagi dia menginap di kamar milik Mark. Waktu itu seperti biasa sebelum mereka tidur mereka akan ber'lovely-dovey' terlebih dahulu. Seperti berciuman, saling tindih atau bahkan sampai saling meraba. Tapi malam itu Mark melakukan hal yang lebih padanya, saat itu pria itu hampir melucuti seluruh pakaiannya dan hampir saja melakukan sesuatu yang kata Jaemin adalah bercinta. Saat itu dia belumlah siap untuk melakukannya, dan jadilah dia malah langsung menampar wajah milik Mark dengan sangat keras hingga membuat Mark sangat kaget dengan tamparannya itu. Jangankan Mark, bahkan dirinya sendiri pun juga ikut terkejut karena telah melakukan itu.

Malam itu dirinya bahkan lagi-lagi langsung kabur dari Mark dan tidak menemuinya lagi sampai saat ini. Dia melakukan itu karena jujur saja dia benar-benar telah merasa sangat bersalah padanya dan tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa di depannya nanti. Jaemin sering memarahinya karena hal ini, mengatainya bodoh karena masih saja belum bisa percaya pada Mark padahal pria itu telah begitu setia bersamanya selama setahun belakangan ini.

"Noona pasti akan langsung memarahiku jika aku sudah sampai rumah nanti." Pikirannya beralih ke sang kakak yang sejak semalam sudah membujuknya untuk segera pulang dan berhenti merepotkan oranglain dengan terus-terusan menumpang di rumah orang. Kakaknya itu memang belum tahu masalah apa yang sebenarnya sedang ia hadapi sekarang, hanya saja dia itu sudah mengerti jika ia pergi ke rumah milik Jaemin maka itu tandanya dirinya sedang bertengkar dengan Mark. Dan sejak dulu pula kakaknya itu juga sudah tahu jika ia dan Mark tengah menjalin hubungan.

Dirinya turun dari bus dan berjalan lunglai menyusuri jalanan komplek menuju ke rumahnya. Rencananya setelah ini dia mau langsung datang ke rumah milik Mark dan meminta maaf pada pria itu. Dia mau masalahnya dengan pria itu bisa cepat selesai dan dia tak perlu lagi kabur-kabur aneh seperti ini lagi. Dan jika nanti Mark ingin menuntut melakukan hal itu lagi dengannya, maka dia akan memutuskan untuk berbaring pasrah saja di ranjang, atau bahkan bila perlu dirinya akan mengangkang sekalian di depan pria itu.

"Kau dari mana, kenapa belakangan ini aku jarang melihat wajahmu?"

"Whaaaa!" Dirinya hampir saja tersandung karena saking kagetnya mendengar ada suara yang mendadak terdengar di telinganya, salahkan saja dirinya yang sejak tadi berjalan sambil melamun.

"Pak Kim! Kenapa mengagetkanku seperti itu!" Dia menghentakkan kakinya kesal saat tahu jika suara tadi berasal dari si tua Pak Kim yang sekarang tengah sibuk menyirami tanaman di halaman rumahnya.

"Aku tidak mengejutkanmu, kaunya saja yang melamun terlalu dalam sampai mendengar suara sepelan itu saja langsung terkejut." Pak Kim melanjutkan kembali kegiatan menyirami tanaman itu dengan santai dan bahkan sekarang lelaki tua itu sudah tidak mempedulikan dirinya lagi.

"Hah, Pak Kim memang benar. Akunya saja yang terlalu sibuk melamun." Dirinya menghela napas panjang dan segera melanjutkan kembali langkah kakinya menuju ke rumah milik Mark.

Ketika dirinya akhirnya sampai juga di depan pintu rumah milik Mark dia malah merasa ragu dan bimbang, dia bingung mau masuk ke dalam atau kabur saja lagi. Tapi setelah memikirkan jika kabur lagi itu tak ada gunanya sama sekali sebab tak akan menyelesaikan masalah apapun, akhirnya dirinya pun memutuskan untuk masuk saja ke dalam. Dengan mantap dirinya memasukkan password pintu rumah tersebut dan masuk ke dalam setelahnya.

"Mark!" Dirinya berteriak kencang mencari keneradaan sosok Mark di rumah yang keadaannya nampak sepi seperti ini. Kakinya terus ia langkahkan semakin ke dalam saat tiba-tiba telinganya mendengar ada suara tv menyala dari arah kamar. Mungkin Mark sedang menonton tv di sana, inikan sudah sore jadi besar kemungkinan Mark sudah pulang bekerja. Pria itu kan sekarang memang sudah jarang lembur sejak berpacaran dengannya.

Saat ia sudah sampai di dalam kamar di sana ia melihat Mark tengah berbaring tidur di ranjang dengan keadaan tv yang masih menyala. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mendekat dan mematikan tv tersebut lalu duduk di sisi ranjang seraya memperhatikan wajah tidur milik Mark.

"Pantas saja ketika aku berteriak tadi tidak ada yang menjawabnya, kau sedang tidur ya ternyata." Ia dengan perlahan ikut berbaring di samping tubuh milik Mark, namun belum sempat ia benar-benar berbaring di ranjang, tiba-tiba saja dirinya merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Dan ia langsung memejamkan matanya saat merasakan jika tangan itu sekarang sudah membanting tubuhnya hingga membuat ia jadi terlentang di ranjang.

Ia belum berani membuka matanya saat merasakan terpaan deru napas yang sudah pasti milik Mark menyapa permukaan wajahnya. Ia yakin sekali jika sekarang Mark pasti tengah menindih tubuhnya. Dan dia entah mengapa jadi merasa berdebar sendiri ketika merasakan bibir milik Mark mendarat di atas bibirnya. Ia tidak banyak tingkah dan hanya mengkuti saja alur ciuman yang diberikan oleh Mark padanya.

Ketika Mark semakin dalam menciumnya dirinya hanya bisa membalasnya dengan semampunya saja. Terkadang dalam berciuman Mark itu benar-benar terlalu memabukkan hingga ia jadi kewalahan sendiri membalasnya. Apalagi ketika lidah orang itu sudah menjelajahi seisi mulutnya rasanya sungguh membuat kepalanya seperti dihantam beribu rasa nikmat.

"Kau kembali? Apa sudah puas dengan acara kabur-kaburanmu itu? Apa kau juga sudah puas telah membuatku jadi serindu ini?" Ketika ciuman itu baru saja terlepas Mark sudah main menanyainya dengan berbagai ragam pertanyaan yang hanya membuatnya jadi merasa pusing.

"Mark, aku siap mengangkang kapan saja jika kau ingin." Dengar sendirikan perkataan dari Donghyuck barusan. Saking bingungnya anak itu bahkan menjawab ngawur semua pertanyaan dari Mark tadi.

"Apa?" Dan Mark pun jadi merasa heran sendiri dengan perkataan ngawur dari bocah yang tengah menatapnya dengan mata bulat di bawahnya ini, "Apa di rumah Jaemin kau terbentur sesuatu hingga membuatmu jadi gila seperti ini?"

"Ah, sudahlah lupakan." Donghyuck mengalungkan tangannya pada leher milik Mark dan memeluknya erat setelahnya.

"Aku senang kau sudah kembali. Aku kira kau akan kabur ke rumah Jaemin selama lebih dari seminggu lagi seperti dulu." Mark membalas pelukan itu dan menggulingkan tubuhnya menjadi di bawah dan Donghyuck di atas badannya. Ia sangat merindukan saat-saat seperti ini, saat di mana ia bisa bermesraan dengan kekasih kekanankannya di ranjang miliknya.

"Apa kau serindu itu padaku?" Donghyuck menumpukan dagunya pada tangannya yang ia telakkan di dada milik Mark dan memperhatikan wajah milik Mark dengan raut antusias miliknya. Dia juga merasa senang jika Mark senang.

"Hm. Aku sangat senang." Mark mengelus lembut kepala milik Donghyuck dan membawa anak itu dalam dekapan erat miliknya. Namun tiba-tiba saja ia merenggangkan pelukannya secara perlahan saat merasakan ada yang aneh pada leher miliknya. Ia merasakan ada sebuah lidah yanb sedang menjilatinya pelan hingga membuat ia jadi sedikit merinding.

"Jangan bersikap seperti itu jika nanti ketika aku akan membalasmu kau malah menampar wajahku." Ia mencoba menjauhkan kepala milik bocah itu dari lehernya sebelum dia sendiri nanti lepas kendali terhadapnya.

"Tidak, aku tak akan menamparmu." Donghyuck semakin banyak tingkah di atas badannya, anak itu sekarang bahkan bersikap di luar kendalinya. "Aku serius rela mengangkang di depanmu sekarang."

"Kau, yakin?" Mark menyeringai sendiri mendengar penuturan dari bocah itu. Dia tidak menyangka sama sekali jika Donghyuck akan berkata seperti itu padanya. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah bocah ini makan di rumah milik temannya itu hingga ketika kembali ke sini dia bisa bersikap seperti itu.

"Aaaahhh..." Belum apa-apa Donghyuck sudah melepaskan desahannya saat Mark membalas menggigit lehernya, menghisapinya dan memberinya bekas gigitan berwarna merah-merah keunguan di sana.

Donghyuck rasa dia sudah mengambil keputusan yang benar sekarang. Memberikan apa yang Mark inginkan sebagai hadiah untuknya karena sudah mau bertahan dengannya selama satu tahun ini. Lagipula ia rasa satu tahun itu sudah cukup untuk menguji kesetiaan Mark padanya, jadi tak apa-apa jika sekarang ia akan memberikan tubuhnya pada pria itu. Dan jika seandainya nanti Mark mau menghianatinya setelah semua yang ia berikan nanti maka bersiap saja dirinya akan membunuh pria itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

Sekarang dirinya sudah tidak memakai atasan lagi karena Mark telah membuang kaosnya entah ke mana. Dia sudah tak mempedulikan hal itu lagi karena sekarang dia mau fokus pada mulut Mark yang sedang menjamah dadanya. Dari menyusu pada putingnya lalu membuat beberapa hickey di sekitar dada hingga perutnya.

"Errmm..." Ia menggeram menahan nikmat saat merasakan tangan milik Mark mulai menyentuh penisnya. Ia terkejut sekaligus tersentak saat ia rasa Mark terlalu terburu-buru sekarang, ini bahkan belum apa-apa tapi pria itu sudah hendak meremasi penisnya.

Dengan inisiatifnya sendiri ia memaksa Mark untuk berciuman dan menghentikan kegiatan lelaki itu dalam menjamahi dadanya. Dia ingin melampiaskan rasa aneh yang baru ia rasakan untuk pertama kalinya ini dengan saling berciuman bersama pria itu. Dan ia begitu senang ketika Mark langsung menyambut ciumannya dengan ciuman agresif dominan khas miliknya padanya. Ia suka saat lidah dan bibir itu begitu ahli dalam hal membuainya meski pada akhirnya ia akan dibuat tak berdaya namun ia tetap suka.

.

.

"Aaah...ahh.." Donghyuck mendesah dengan suara yang terputus-putus saat di belakang sana Mark masih dengan begitu semangatnya menumbuk prostat miliknya. Jujur saja ia sudah lelah dan pegal, ini sudah ronde kedua tapi sepertinya Mark masih belum terlihat lelah juga membuatnya jadi bingung apakah nanti pria itu akan tega meminta ronde ketiga juga padanya?

"Kau sangat ketat!" Mark semakin menghentakkan keras penisnya pada lubang tersebut dan hal tersebut pun berhasil membuat Donghyuck jadi semakin gila mendesah.

"Bis-ah lebih cepathh?" Donghyuck berkata begitu karena jujur saja dirinya ingin ini segera selesai jadi dia bisa cepat istirahat dan tidur. Sungguh seluruh badannya sudah terasa sangat lelah sampai rasanya dia ingin ambruk saja di ranjang itu dengan posisi menungging sekalian.

Mark sendiri yang mendengar hal itupun langsung mempercepat tusukannya, ia tahu dan mengerti jika Donghyuck pasti sudah sangat lelah dan ingin segera istirahat. Sambil masih mempercepat gerakannya kini tangannya juga ia kerahkan untuk membuat anak itu semakin merasa kenikmatan dengan cara menguruti penisnya yang tengah menggantung di bawah sana. Penis itu ia urut dengan teratur supaya bisa klimaks secara berbarengan dengan dirinya yang sebentar lagi akan mencapai puncaknya.

"Assshh..." Donghyuck mendesis pelan saat merasakan Mark kini juga mengulum cuping telinganya. Rasa geli bercampur nikmat terasa di sana dan itu sungguh membuat kepalanya jadi terasa berputar.

"MARK!" Donghyuckpun telah sampai pada klimaksnya yang selanjutnya juga disusul oleh Mark tak selang lama. Dengan badan lelahnya dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan begitu saja di ranjang tanpa peduli jika penis milik Mark masih bersarang di dalam lubangnya. Dia benar-benar masa bodoh saja karena sungguh dia sudah merasa super lelah dengan kegiatan ini.

"Terima kasih." Mark mengucapkan itu setelah menata tubuh milik Donghyuck untuk berbaring dengan benar. Meski tadi pada awalnya anak itu sempat merintih sakit ketika ia selesai melepas penisnya dari lubang analnya namun sekarang bocah itu sudah terdiam dalam wajah sayu mengantuk miliknya.

"Setelah ini, berani kau meninggalkan aku maka aku akan membunuhmu." Donghyuck mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan suara serak lemas miliknya seraya memasang wajah serius di depan Mark yang sekarang tengah memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Ternyata mendapatkan kepercayaanmu itu sangat sulit ya. Tapi tak apa-apalah, meskipun kau tak percaya padaku buktinya sampai sekarang aku masih betah bersamamu." Setelah mengucapkan itu Mark menundukkan wajahnya dan melihat jika sekarang Donghyuck tengah memejamkan matanya.

Dengan sayang Mark menepuk lembut kepala milik Donghyuck supaya anak itu bisa cepat terlelap. Baginya apa yang sudah ia dapatkan sekarang ini benar-benar merupakan hal yang sangat membahagiakan. Terima kasih untuk kekasih yang begitu luar biasa mengagumkan seperti Donghyuck, dan ia rasa ia sudah tidak akan membutuhkan hal lain lagi selain bocah itu dalam hidupnya. Ia ingin selamanya akan terus seperti ini, dengan Donghyuck yang selalu berada di sisinya saja rasanya benar-benar sudah cukup untuk membuatnya hidup bahagia.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

MINGGU 16/10/1016.

Ini sudah End. Maaf untuk ending yang mungkin saja gak sesuai sama perkiraan dan harapan kalian semua. Namun yang jelas saya sudah berusaha keras menyelesiakan ff ini secepat yang saya bisa. Terima kasih untuk selalu diingatkan supaya cepat update, kalian benar-benar seperti alarm bernyawa bagi saya. Tanpa kalian mungkin saya akan sangat malas update. So thanks so much ^^ I love you guys.

Note : Yang nunggu Cinderella Haechan sama Life Lesson tolong yang sabar sedikit ya. Itu masih dalam tahap proses. Kemungkinan besar itu bakal update bareng karena saya ngerjainnya juga barengan.

.

.

Big love to : Siapapun yang sudah membaca ff ini. Maaf belum bisa balas review ataupun PM dari kalian. Lain kali kalo saya ada waktu pasti bakal saya bales kok ^^


End file.
